Lost Memories
by Blossom The Cat
Summary: Fire, Water, Air and Earth; the Four Elements. The Elementals are a group of friends who have each mastered an element. Smart, sassy and loyal, the fearless Blossom is their leader. But what happens when a raid on Eggman's workshop goes horribly wrong, and Blossom loses her memory? Will she remember her comrades in time to save them from Eggman, or will she be too late?
1. Prologue

Lost Memories

Prologue

Normal P.O.V

Smoke billowed from the floating workshop, high above Angel Island.

"*cough* go go go!"

An orange hedgehog, a violet bat and a green echidna ran through the thick smoke and passed several wrecked robots. The bat stopped and turned round.

"Blossom! Hurry!"

A pale blue cat was fighting with another robot, firing ice beams from her paws. She turned at the sound of the bat's voice, and she vaulted over the wreckage. The cat ran over and joined the group behind another destroyed robot. The echidna was limping, and he started up a coughing fit, leaning against the robot for support.

"Blossom, *cough* what are we going to *cough* do? This isn't what was supposed to happen!"

The cat looked at the bat and then at the hedgehog.

"I know that we were supposed to *cough* come in undetected, but right now we have to focus on *cough* getting to the control room and turn on the vents!"

She pointed out the door, and at a large window that was past several balconies.

"Wisp, Skye, can you two hold off the robots? Gaia is too exhausted to fight, and I have to *cough* turn on the vents to clear up this smoke."

The echidna shook his head and stood weakly, still using the robot to stay upright.

"Let me fight Blossom, I'm *cough* fine!"

The blue cat shook her head.

"No Gaia, I'm not letting you fight when you're this tired; the effort would kill you!"

The cat turned to the other two. The echidna hobbled over to stand with them in a circle. The orange hedgehog placed a hand in the middle. A small red opal embedded in his forehead began to glow.

"Fire."

The cat placed a paw in the middle on top of the hedgehog's hands, and her own glittering blue opal glowed.

"Water."

The echidna managed to place a hand on top, and a deep green opal in his forehead started glowing.

"*cough* earth."

The violet bat put her hand on the top of the pile, and a very light blue opal glowed as well.

"Air."

They all chanted the last line together.

"We are the elements, and we are free!"

They each raised an arm, and a column of fire, a beam of ice, a thorny tendril and a pillar of air shot from their hands. The cat smiled and raised a paw in farewell. The bat and hedgehog nodded in acknowledgement and hopped atop a smouldering robot. The echidna sighed and sank down to the ground.

"Come on! Let's see what you're made of!"

The hedgehog blasted several robots with fire, and they dropped to the ground, smoking. The cat had headed out onto the first balcony, and was preparing to jump the three foot gap to the next balcony.

"WISP! WATCH OUT!"

The bat screeched, flying high up to the ceiling. The hedgehog turned his head and was hit with a robotic arm. The bat was sobbing now, trying to see anything through the thick smoke.

"NO! WISP!"

The blue cat had just crossed the first gap, and she turned her head at the sound of the bat's grief stricken voice. A solitary tear slid down her grimy cheek. An evil laugh echoed through the workshop.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS EGGMAN!"

The cat roared at the sky, running across the second balcony. As she was getting to jump the next gap, a voice emanated from the entire workshop.

"OH, BUT I ALREADY HAVE!"

The cat leaped over the railings.

"SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FRIENDS BLOSSOM!"

A red beam hit the cat in the chest mid-jump, knocking her off course.

"GAIA! SKYE!"

She screamed going down, plummeting down towards Angel Island, ripping through the air.

Blossom's P.O.V

I remember being hit in the chest by some sort of beam. Then all I can remember falling, falling, falling…


	2. Chapter 1: Blossom

Blossom

Knuckles' P.O.V

I was running through the jungle after my friend Tikal, when I heard a loud THWACK! I turned around to see what direction it was coming from. My heart sank when I realised where it was.

"The Master Emerald!"

I took off, Tikal staring at me in confusion.

"Knuckles! Wait for me!"

I took no notice as I tore through the lush vegetation, pushing ferns and leafy branches to clear a path. When I arrived at the Master Emerald's shrine, I was confused to say the least.

"Huh?"

The emerald was still there, and still in one piece. I thought I heard a soft moan emanating from above the shrine. I scaled the wall and jumped on top of it, where I discovered what had been moaning and what had obviously hit the shrine.

"What the…"

A pastel blue cat with hair tied back in a high ponytail was lying on its side. It was wearing a charred white (I think) tank top, black running shorts and singed blue trainers. It had a sparkly blue opal embedded in its forehead and-wait an opal? An opal was the sign of an elemental…

"Hey! Hey you! Wake up!"

I prodded the cat, trying to rouse it from its slumber. For a few seconds, nothing happened. Then, without warning, the cat opened its electric blue eyes and sat up shakily.

"Where…where am I?"

It looked around in confusion. I watched it warily, unsure of what it might do.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

The cat stared at me, before sitting up a little straighter and raising its head.

"I'm Blossom. Blossom the Cat."

I gasped and took a step back, nearly slipping and falling off the top of the shrine. _Why is an Elemental here, on Angel Island of all places?_

"And as for why I'm here…"

Blossom's head tilted in confusion, and she scrunched up her face.

"I-I don't remember much…but I think I was hit by…some kind of…beam…"

She was starting to hyperventilate, and I took a step closer.

"And then…all I remember is…falling, falling, falling…"

Blossom's eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped forward. I picked up her light body and carefully climbed back down the shrine to where Tikal was waiting. She had a look of concern in her eyes, and they widened when she saw the unconscious cat in my arms.

"Is that who I think it is?"

I nodded. She gave a little gasp and motioned for me to follow her through the jungle. She used the pathway that I had cleared, but veering sharply to the left halfway along.

"Quickly now!"

Tikal stopped in front of a small wooden hut, the roof woven out of palm leaves. She led me inside, and pushed open a door, gesturing for me to go in. It was a bedroom, with a bed on a hand-made frame, a wooden dressing table, a wardrobe and an en suite. I placed Blossom on the bed and Tikal pulled some clothes from the wardrobe and lay them on the foot of the bed.

"For when she wakes up."

She mouthed the words, obviously not wanting to disturb the sleeping cat. We crept out into the main living area and she pulled out a mobile phone before dialling Tails' number.

"Hello, Tails?"

"**Yes? Tikal?"**

"Can you please come over to my place A.S.A.P? It's kind of an emergency!"

"**Sure what's happened?"**

Tikal gave me a funny look and then looked at the bedroom.

"It's probably best if you just get down here!"

"**Ok I'll be there in about five minutes."**

"See you soon Tails!"

"**Bye Tikal!"**

Tikal hung up and put the phone on the table. She turned and looked at the room where an Elemental was staying, before sitting down heavily on a chair and then looking up at me.

"What are we going to do?"

Blossom's P.O.V

_I was stumbling through a forest, the filtering through the leaves was a dappled green. The only sound was my footsteps as I crashed through the plants, desperately trying to get away from whatever was chasing me. I stopped by a gnarled oak tree, panting for breath. I strained my ears to catch any noise, and I thought I heard light footsteps, as if someone was attempting to walk silently on the leaf mould. Suddenly the noise stopped, and I presumed that it was just my imagination. A little blue butterfly fluttered past my face, and I chased after it. I laughed as I hopped around, and then pounced, my paws clapping together. When I opened them, I saw that there was no butterfly. I bent my head in disappointment, when I felt a massive metal arm close around my body, squeezing all the air out of my lungs. I tried to wriggle out, but the robot had me in a death grip._

"_Don't struggle, little cat, it will only make it worse!"_

_Sure enough, the robot's grip was gradually getting tighter, and I began to see circles. My vision was fading, and my eyelids began to droop._

"_Now then, I'm sure that I'll find some use for you!"_

_The trees got blurrier, and my eyes finally closed to the sound of evil laughter…_

"NO!"

I gasped, sitting bolt upright in the little bed. I was drenched in sweat, and when my heart rate slowed to a more normal speed, I started examining my surroundings. I was in a small bedroom, with a bed, dressing table and wardrobe. There were two doors; one was closed, the other led into an adjoining bathroom. I hauled myself up and walked over to the bathroom. It was normal, and a fresh towel was hung over the shower. I looked around the bedroom carefully, making sure that I was alone, before shutting the bathroom door and turning the shower on. I stripped off my singed clothes and stepped into the shower, shuddering as the warm water soaked my grimy fur. I got out, wrapping the towel around me, and headed back into the bedroom. There were some clothes on the bed, and I assumed they were there for me. There was a beaded brown skirt, a white cropped t-shirt and brown sandals; a little small but still acceptable. I then opened the other door and walked into a living area, filled with an assortment of creatures. There was an orange echidna, a red echidna, a black and red hedgehog, a blue hedgehog, a whitish hedgehog, a pink hedgehog, a white bat, a lavender cat, a small rabbit and a two tailed kitsune. The orange echidna stood up, walking over to me and extending a hand. I shook it tentatively, and she stood back.

"Hi, I'm Tikal!"

She smiled and then started introducing the rest of the creatures, never giving me a chance to tell them my name.

"The red echidna is Knuckles; he's the one who found you."

The red echidna grinned and leaned back in his chair.

"The rabbit is Cream, the bat is Rouge, Amy is the pink hedgehog over there by the boys, and Blaze is the cat."

She pointed to one of the larger seats, where most of the girls were seated. Amy was sitting next to the other hedgehogs, and she smiled happily and waved at me. I gave a tiny wave back. Tikal was obviously getting bored of introductions, because when she got to the other three hedgehogs, she didn't even bother to point to them.

"The boys are Silver, Shadow and Sonic."

I presumed that the white male was Silver, the black one was Shadow and the grinning blue one was Sonic. The kitsune got up and came over to me, tapping the opal in my forehead. I reeled back, narrowing my eyes warily and swatting his hand away.

"What the heck?"

Knuckles was trying to stifle his laughter, but Tikal was already giggling.

"Oh sorry! That's Tails!"

I nodded, keeping one eye on the curious kitsune who had grabbed one of my paws and was inspecting it thoroughly. I cleared my throat.

"Um, what exactly is he doing?"

Tails dropped my paw, and the stood up as tall as he could (which was about shoulder-level) and looked into my eyes.

"I'm trying to find out if you're really Blossom the Cat, or if you just look like her!"

Amy squealed excitedly, and she jumped up.

"Is it really her Tails?"

Tails shrugged and resumed examining my paw, and I flicked my palm open. He stared at it in confusion, before jumping back as a small jet of water splashed his face.

"Yeah, I think that this is Blossom!"

He shook his head, a few stray droplets landing on my fur. Amy squealed, but Blaze looked suspicious.

"How can we be certain?"

Tails rubbed the back of his head uncertainly.

"I-I could try a genetic test, but a facial recognition might be more conclusive."

Sonic tilted his head in evident confusion.

"Huh?"

Tails sighed and started walking towards the front door.

"It means I can use my computer to see if Blossom's face,"

He nodded his head at me.

"Will match Blossom the Elemental's face."

_Huh?_ I thought. _What's an Elemental?_


	3. Chapter 2: Family?

Family?

Tails' P.O.V

I was super excited to be working with Blossom, even if I haven't proved that she was the Elemental that Amy so desperately wanted her to be. I led Blossom into my lab, and made her sit down on a metal chair.

"Hang on a minute,"

I rifled through my drawers, trying to find a syringe. I decided to make some conversation with Blossom to break the silence.

"So, why exactly did you choose to come to Angel Island?"

I sat down on the floor, occasionally throwing an object out of the drawer and across the room.

"I-I don't remember."

I stopped filing through the drawer and turned to stare at her incredulously.

"You-you don't _remember?_"

She shook her head sadly.

"I don't remember anything really before I fell."

I began to splutter.

"What, not even Skye?"

Blossom cocked her head in confusion and screwed up her face. She looked as if she was trying so hard to think of Skye, her best friend in the group.

"No. Who is Skye? I feel like I should remember her but…"

A tear slid down her face, and her voice cracked. I lowered my head sadly and started going through the contents of the drawer again; I couldn't bear to look at her face when I broke the news.

"Skye…Skye was your best friend."

I heard her gasping, and then a small sob. I turned to see more tears sliding down her face.

"My-my own best friend…and I CAN'T REMEMBER HER!"

She began to wail, burying her face in her hands. I got up and timidly stroked the soft fur on her shoulder.

"It's not that bad! Besides, before you fell, you said that you were hit by a beam of some description?"

I pressed her, desperate for some information that could help us find the rest of the Elementals, and maybe even Eggman. Blossom stopped crying and nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Yes, then I fell, and the next thing I can remember is waking up with Knuckles looking down at me!"

"Hmm…"

I pondered. _What if…_

"Blossom, what if the beam erases memories? What if, once you were hit with that beam, you lost your entire memory?"

Blossom looked up at me, her eyes full of thought.

"I suppose that might be what happened…"

I nodded and went back to my drawer. I abandoned it, slamming it shut, and then opened the one above it.

"Aha!"

I pulled out a clean syringe, and Blossom's eyes widened. Her ears lowered and her fur puffed up slightly, signalling that she was not looking forward to what I was about to do.

"Now, if you could, uh, relax and this, um, shouldn't be too bad…"

My voice trailed off as Blossom looked at me sceptically, eyeing up the needle in my hand. I smiled sympathetically and took a step nearer. Her eyes widened even more and her she began breathing rapidly. I rubbed the patch on her arm where I was going to take the blood, before lining up the needle carefully.

"Now, try to stay still and this won't take more than a few seconds."

The terrified cat nodded, turning her head away and staring at the wall. I injected the needle, and I could hear a muffled gasp and she tensed up. I drew the blood, and then removed the needle, placing it down on the table. I handed her some cotton wool, and she pressed it against the tiny hole in her arm.

"Are you ok?"

Blossom nodded, still pressing the cotton wool firmly on her arm. I examined the genetic results on my computer, and couldn't help but gasp as the results came up. _No! _I felt my heart rate increase. _It can't be…_

Blossom's P.O.V

When I heard Tails gasp, I knew something was wrong. I looked at the computer screen, but it may as well have been written in Ancient Greek for all I understood! He spun round in his chair, and then got up shakily and walked over to the door. I followed him out, and he was trying to explain what he had seen.

"Um, well, it's fairly unexpected but, uh…"

He cleared his throat and tried again.

"Well, I've found a similar match, and, um, gosh, it's kind of difficult to imagine, ha ha…"

I watched pitifully as he struggled to describe his findings. _What's bothering him?_ I wondered. _Maybe I should give him a hand._ I coughed lightly, and everyone in the group turned to stare at me.

"Tails, why don't you just _show _us what you have discovered?"

The kitsune glanced at me gratefully and then motioned for us all to follow. He sat down heavily in his chair, and then swivelled round to click on a few links on the screen. One diagram of my genetic material appeared, and then he clicked on a link that said _Matches. _Tikal gasped in shock, and she stumbled backwards. Above the new genetic pattern appeared the name _Blaze._

"What-what does this mean?"

Blaze's voice was no more than a whisper as she looked at the screen in disbelief. Tails gulped before turning to face me and Blaze. His voice was hoarse, and it cracked slightly as he spoke.

"It means that you two share very close genetic material. In other words, you two are sisters!"

I reeled back in shock at Tails' words. _Sisters? _I racked my brains but I couldn't remember anything about Blaze being my _sister._

"Um, Tails? If Blaze was my sister, wouldn't I remember her?"

Tails shrugged. Then his face lit up as he looked at me.

"Not necessarily; if you were hit by a memory-erasing beam, then you wouldn't remember your past at all!"

He spoke triumphantly, as if he had won the argument. Blaze raised her eyebrows.

"Ahem, Tails, even if dear Blossom here lost her memory, wouldn't _I, _who has a fully functional memory, and can remember her third birthday party vividly, remember her?"

Tails bleached and began to stutter. I crossed my arms and stared at Tails. I grinned at Blaze and gave her a high five.

"Hmph! Try _harder _to remember!"

Blaze scrunched up her face in concentration and tilted her head. Suddenly, she gasped, and turned to face me. She turned me so that I was facing away from her, and then ran one paw through my hair, lifting it up. _What is she doing? _I wondered, stiffening up.

"No way!"

Blaze whispered, stroking a small patch of fur on the back of my head. I felt her jab it sharply, and I hissed and whipped around. Blaze had one paw covering her mouth, and the other was suspended in mid-air.

"That-that mark…"

"What?"

I demanded, smoothing the patch of white fur on my head.

"I was born with it!"

Tears came to Blaze's eyes, and she turned, lifting her hair up. Now it was my turn to gasp. A patch of fur identical to mine was in the exact same spot on her head.

"It's true!"

Silver was looking between the two of us incredulously.

"You're my sister!"

Blaze's P.O.V

I looked at her, my _sister_, and memories of my past came rushing back.

*flashbacks*

"_Hey Blaze, come and play with me!"_

_I turned to see my sister Blossom's head poking out from a leafy bush, smiling at me. _

"_Blossom, you'll get your new dress dirty!" I reminded her. She squealed and jumped over the bush, her soft blue fur dusty from the earth she had been lying on. Her turquoise dress was dusty too, the sunflowers still a vibrant yellow. _

"_Aww, come on Blaze, can't we play something new for a change?" she moaned. I sighed and relented. _

"_But only if we play inside, ok?" Blossom nodded, bounding off towards the house. I shook my head and followed her, trudging along the dirt path._

"_Blossom?"_

_I opened Blossom's door and saw her hunched over an old photo on her yellow bed, tears streaming down her face._

"_What's wrong?"_

_I rushed over and looked at the picture. It was slightly tattered, and I felt tears come to my own eyes as I looked at it. The picture was of Grandma Lily, who had just died a week ago, and we loved her dearly. I put one arm around her shoulders as she sobbed._

"_I-I-I just m-m-miss her s-so m-much!"_

_Tears were steadily sliding down her face and landing on her lap. I hugged her tightly and she began crying into my shoulder instead._

"_It'll be ok Blossom."_

_I consoled her, tears begging to stream down my own face, landing on her own pastel blue fur._

"_It'll be ok."_

"_Blossom? Blossom, where are you?"_

_I called out for my sister, standing at the edge of the forest. I hated going in there, it was so cold and dank, and it was approaching sunset. Blossom had ran off a couple of hours ago, and I was starting to get worried. It wasn't like Blossom to just run away and stay away for a long time without telling anyone. _

"_BLOSSOM! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_I wailed through the gloom. There was no answer. Mother came out and put a paw on my shoulder. She smiled sadly and shook her head._

"_I'm sorry my kitten, but I don't think that our Blossom will be coming back soon."_

_I was still sobbing, but I allowed her to lead me into the house. Before she closed the door, I gave one last look at the forest, the last place that I had seen Blossom before she left._

*end of flashbacks*

"My sister!"

I cried and ran over to hug Blossom, my long-lost sister. She stood stock-still for a moment, before she wrapped her own arms around me and hugged me back.

"What-what happened?"

She asked, releasing me and holding me at arms' length. I took a deep breath and started to tell the story of the day she got lost.

"It was late afternoon, and you wanted to go play in the forest. I was reading, and I got so caught up in my book that I didn't notice the time passing by."

Everyone was looking at me now, hungry for more information; everyone except Blossom, who looked faint.

"I went and called for you, but you never answered."

Blossom groped for the table and, sat down hard on the chair. Silver watched her in anxiety as she held her head in her paws.

"Of course I didn't answer!"

Her voice broke she looked at me, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Some weird robot had grabbed me, and I passed out!"

I looked at her oddly, as was Tails. _Huh. I thought she said that she lost her whole memory?_

"I thought you said that you lost your memory?"

Amy was obviously thinking the same thing. Silver then looked at Blossom who had finally raised her head.

"I had a nightmare, and I was in a forest, and then I was grabbed by a robotic arm. I-I felt so happy, and I was chasing a butterfly when it appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me!"

She seemed to be getting more confident; she raised her head and sat up a little straighter. _Of course! Blossom loved chasing butterflies!_

"Um, Blossom, could you possibly sit still for a moment while I do the facial recognition check?"

Tails had picked up the computer and was standing uncertainly. Blossom nodded quickly and sat very, very still. Tails snapped a picture and then sat down, tapping keys and clicking rapidly.

"We need a match percentage of 90 or more."

After clicking buttons for a little bit longer, he looked up at Blossom, and then back at the computer, before turning wearily to face Amy.

"Well Amy, it's your lucky day!"

Amy looked bewildered. Tails turned the computer to see Blossom's face compared to Blossom the Elemental's face, and the amount of red lines connecting similarities covered the entire screen. A red percentage was flashing at the top of the screen. _98% match._

"There you go. This,"

Tails gestured to Blossom.

"Is Blossom the Elemental."

Amy shrieked, and immediately darted over to where Blossom was still sitting. She dipped into a pink handbag and came out with a pen and notepad.

"Would you mind signing my notepad?"

Amy was quivering with excitement. Blossom agreed warily and scrawled a signature on the notepad. _To Amy, Have a great life! Blossom the cat ;-)._

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Thank you soooooooo much!"

Amy crushed Blossom in a hug, and the poor cat was struggling to breathe.

"It's no *gasp* problem!"

When Amy finally released Blossom, she gasped for air and then looked at the rest of us.

"So. What exactly am I supposed to do now?"

There was total silence. _Where will she stay? Will she have to go to school with us? _Nobody knew the answer to Blossom's question.


	4. Chapter 3: New life, new friends

New life, new friends

Blossom's P.O.V

This was going to be awful. I could feel it in my paws as soon as Rouge mentioned it.

"Blossom, hun, we need to get you some new clothes!"

The albino bat eyed the clothes that Tikal gave me critically. Amy seemed enthusiastic as well.

"Yay! Shopping day!"

I tried very hard to back out of it. I'm not that big a fan of shopping.

"But I don't want to go!"

"Nonsense! Everybody loves shopping, especially with their best friends!"

Cream chimed in, smiling sweetly and looking at me pleadingly. I began to soften, looking at her curiously.

"Friends? We're…friends?"

Rouge laughed and shook her head.

"Of course we are hun!"

I smiled gratefully and grudgingly got into the hot pink Cadillac. Vanilla, Cream's mother, smiled and waved.

"Don't worry Blossom, dear, I'll get your room cleared up when you're away!"

I was staying with Vanilla and Cream until I could get my own place, which was probably going to take a while. I waved goodbye to Vanilla and Rouge drove off. I yawned and leaned back, crossing my arms behind my head and closing my eyes.

"Rouge, do you think the guys will enjoy searching online for Blossom?"

Amy giggled and I opened one eye, purring in amusement. Tails was going to look online and see if he could find a profile about me to try and find out some information. The rest of the guys had been forced to stay and help by Blaze, because apparently we needed a 'Girls' Day Out' at the shopping centre.

"So, what shall we do when we get there?"

Tikal asked, leaning forwards to poke her head through the gap in the seats. Rouge shrugged.

"We could go to a couple of shops first and then go grab a bite to eat. Of course, it depends on what the others want."

Blaze and Cream had taken Blaze's car, and they were going to meet up at The Pearl Shopping Centre. Blossom smirked and stretched, sitting upright.

"We, uh, may need to go to the bank first!"

I notified them. I presumed that I had a bank account; I mean, if I was 'famous' then I must have money saved up somewhere. Rouge nodded and changed direction, heading for the bank.

"Let's play I Spy!"

Tikal suggested. Rouge groaned, but Amy seemed very enthusiastic. I decided to go first.

"I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…"

Silver's P.O.V

I yawned and rubbed my eyes. I was already starting to get bored looking at the computer screen, and we'd only been there for half an hour.

"How long do we have to sit here?"

I moaned to Tails. The kitsune never took his eyes off the screen when he replied.

"As long as it takes! Besides, you do want help Blossom, don't you?"

His voice became teasing, and I grunted in reply. Knuckles snorted in the corner, and even Shadow smirked. Sonic came over and patted my shoulder with a serious face.

"Don't worry mate, if you keep trying, you'll get results! Just ask her out, and I bet she'll say yes!"

I could feel my face going red, and Sonic was having difficulty keeping a straight face. Knuckles had given in and was laughing so hard that tears were running down his face. I crossed my arms and huffed.

"I don't like Blossom!"

Unfortunately, this caused Sonic to give in and he started to laugh. He shook his head and used Tails' chair for support. Tails was also trying to stifle his laughter, and Shadow was chuckling quietly.

"You're in denial! That's the first sign of love!"

Sonic sighed dramatically and Tails began to splutter with laughter. I growled and glared at Sonic. He was laughing his head off and started to sing.

"Silver and Blossom sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-HEY!"

He didn't get any farther because I used my telekinesis to throw him across the room, straight into Knuckles.

Blossom's P.O.V

"So, where shall we go first?"

Tikal looked around the centre and scanned the shops. Rouge swivelled her head, searching for a good shop to drag us into. She smirked and pointed over to one with pop music pumping out of it.

"Let's go to Rogue!"

She stalked off towards the shop, and left the rest of us with no other choice but to follow her. Inside the shop, racks of clothes dominated nearly every space. Rouge immediately darted off and started examining a rack of skimpy t-shirts. Cream looked around nervously. Cream was a couple of years younger than the rest of us, and she didn't wear those types of clothes.

"Don't worry, we'll find something more suited for you next."

I whispered in her ear, and Cream looked at me gratefully before scampering off. I wandered over to where Blaze was, and started inspecting the clothes that she was looking at. She looked up when I approached, smiling.

"Hey! I really hate this shop, but Rouge loves it, so every time we go shopping, we're forced to endure this place!"

She gestured around, looking at the clothes with a look of distaste. I smiled sympathetically and started rifling through the clothes. I abandoned them swiftly and looked around the shop.

"Here, do you reckon we could sneak out and then back in again without Rouge noticing?"

I muttered to my sister, glancing at Rouge who was rushing around, collecting armfuls of clothes. Blaze grinned and nodded, motioning for me to follow. We crept past Rouge, sneaking out the door and running into a neighbouring shop. Blaze and I looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"I can't believe that she didn't notice!"

"I know! Hey, where are we anyway?"

I wiped tears from my eyes and examined our new surroundings. It was a jewellery shop; cases of necklaces and bracelets adorned the walls, and Blaze twitched her ears.

"We better not let Rouge in here! Knowing her, she'd find a way to steal something!"

I nodded, heading over to examine some pretty pendants in a glass case. Blaze stayed nearer to the door, keeping an eye out for Rouge. I was examining a golden locket with an engraved flower when I saw Blaze exit the shop, peeking into Rogue to check that the others were sufficiently occupied. When she seemed satisfied that they wouldn't go looking for them soon, she returned to find me. I was still examining the locket, but when she spotted me she came over and managed to drag me away from the case and back into Rogue. We hurried over to some t-shirts and grabbed a few each, inspecting our random choices to see what we had grabbed.

"Hey! Are you guys ready to go?"

Rouge had already bought two bags of clothes, and she was closely followed by Tikal, Amy and Cream. Blaze and I stuffed our clothes back where we found them and nodded innocently. Rouge gave us a suspicious look before sauntering out of the shop. Cream gave us a curious look before following Rouge. I exchanged a look with Blaze and we both fell into a silent peal of giggles.

"Hey, can we go into Strawberry?"

Cream begged Rouge, pointing to a sugar pink shop across the shopping centre. Rouge hesitated, but I remembered my promise and jumped in to help her.

"That sounds like a great idea! Let's go!"

Rouge opened her mouth to protest, but I was already in the door. Cream clapped her paws and skipped after me, her eyes widening when she saw the crowded racks and shelves of pastel pink and snowy white clothes. She squeaked and hopped off, scanning through a rack.

"Do you actually like it in here?"

Rouge came up behind me and looked at the clothes I was looking at. I looked around to make sure none of the others were within earshot, before leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

"Not really, but I promised that we could go somewhere that suited her after Rogue."

The snowy bat nodded and headed off to potter around until Cream was satisfied. I sighed and scoured the racks for any clothes that I liked, but to no avail. _This is going to be a long day._

Silver's P.O.V

I glowered at Sonic as Tails pressed an ice pack to his wrist. He had sprained it when he was fighting with me, and I had managed to get away with only a bump on the head. Tails sighed and shook his head, looking between me and Sonic.

"Honestly, you both act like little kids half the time!"

I huffed and Sonic looked up at murderously at his best friend.

"He was asking for it."

I mumbled, but Knuckles still heard.

"That's true, but you still shouldn't have sprained his wrist!"

I growled and turned my head away, focusing on the computer screen. Shadow had taken over the research and we had finally gotten some results. A website designed by fans of The Elementals was full of information about Blossom and her friends. I wasn't allowed to participate anymore, and neither was Sonic. _I can't believe this, but I actually wish that I could have gone with the girls! _I grumbled silently. _I bet they're having a much better time than us!_

Blossom's P.O.V

I sipped my mango smoothie and thought about where we should go next. Fortunately, Rouge solved my problem.

"Look, it's the middle of August, so why don't we all go down to the beach for a day?"

She suggested, licking her lips for any traces of her strawberry milkshake. Tikal nodded, her mouth full of sandwich.

"By all of us, you mean the guys as well?"

She asked swallowing her mouthful of food. That gave me an idea.

"Hey, you know, I _do _need some swim wear, so could we go look for some now?"

I ventured, giving Rouge a 'Puss In Boots' look. The bat raised one eyebrow and finished her milkshake.

"Fine, but only if we can go to Surf 'N' Turf!"

We all finished our lunch and headed across the shopping centre to Surf 'N' Turf. When we entered, a happy green hedgehog in a tight red swimsuit came over to greet us.

"Hello! Welcome to Surf 'N' Turf! How can I help you?"

Amy flicked her quills and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, can you show us where the female swim wear is?"

The green hedgehog nodded and led us over to several racks of swimsuits and bikinis and tankinis. Cream immediately started scrutinizing some peach swimsuits with Tikal, and Rouge went to choose a new bikini. I went with Blaze to look at some bikinis at the other end of the racks. Blaze examined some deep violet bikinis, and I plucked off a nice turquoise one, a couple of yellow and flowery ones, and a scarlet swimsuit.

"Come on! Let's try these on!"

Amy was clutching an armful of pink swimsuits, and she bagged the largest changing cubicle before any of us could open our mouths. I darted into the one next to Amy and tried on the yellow, flowery one. It was a little snug, and to be honest, I really, _really _don't suit yellow!

"Come on Blossom, hurry up!"

I could see Blaze's purple feet from under the door as she called for me to come out. I quickly pulled the yellow bikini off and shouted a reply.

"Hang on a minute!"

I tugged on the scarlet suit and emerged to find Blaze wearing one of the violet ones, Rouge in a magenta tankini and Cream in a gorgeous peach suit. I twirled around while Blaze eyed me critically.

"Hmm, I don't know about the red."

I grimaced and went back into the changing cubicle to try on the last bikini. I sighed and put the other swimsuits on their hangers and headed out to see what Blaze thought. This time she smiled and crossed her arms. Tikal wore an orange swimsuit, Amy was in a sakura bikini and she clapped her hands when she saw me.

"Perfect! You really suit turquoise Blossom!"

I grinned at Amy and went back in to change into my regular clothes. We all went to buy the swimsuits and then it was _my _turn to choose a shop. _Hmm…where to go. _I spotted my perfect shop.

"Come on! To Aztec Warriors!"

I led them into Aztec Warriors, a new shop that had only opened a couple of days ago (according to the banners), and Tikal squealed in excitement. She adored Aztec clothes. It was full of beaded clothes and leather sandals, and this did _not _impress Rouge. She huffed and wandered out, going back over to Rogue. I sighed and headed over with Tikal to some beautiful tops and skirts.

"So, Blossom, how do you like the guys? Silver, perhaps?"

I looked at Tikal strangely and pulled out a cropped white t-shirt with beads along the bottom. I took out a pair of brown shorts slung them over my arm. I headed over to the shoes and chose some brown leather heels, paid and wandered out. Rouge had _another _bag of clothes, and she was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

"So Rouge, when are we going to the beach?"

Amy asked, weighed down with bags. Rouge grinned and started to walk off.

"Oh, the weather forecast says that there's going to be a heat wave next Tuesday, so maybe we should go then!"

Cream suggested, bobbing along behind us. Rouge nodded and pulled out her car keys, unlocking the pink Cadillac.

"Sounds good!"

I hopped into the back with Tikal, and sighed contentedly. The shopping trip wasn't as bad as I expected, in fact, I quite enjoyed it! _I can't wait until we go to the beach! _I thought excitedly. _I love going sunbathing! _


	5. Chapter 4: Who am I?

Who am I?

Blossom's P.O.V

When we arrived back at Tails' lab, it was Shadow who was at the computer, not Tails. Silver was grumbling under his breath, and Tails was holding an ice pack against Sonic's wrist. _What the hell happened here? _I wondered.

"Um, Tails?"

Rouge looked at the kitsune with raised eyebrows. Tails glanced up and then looked back down at Sonic's wrist.

"Yeah?"

"Mind telling us what happened?"

Knuckles answered her question. He got up and thumped Silver's head on the way past.

"HEY! THAT HURT!"

The white hedgehog protested, rubbing the spot on his head where Knuckles had just hit him. I looked at him sympathetically and conjured up a large block of ice. I walked over to him and placed against the large bump where Knuckles had hit him. _Hmm. Something else hit him before Knuckles._ He relaxed and I turned my head to face the others.

"Well, Sonic was teasing Silver about liking Blossom, and then Silver threw him across the room, Sonic hit him, Silver sprained Sonic's wrist, blah blah blah, big fight."

I raised one eyebrow at Knuckles' fabulous explanation. To be honest, I really didn't understand why Silver was so unhappy about _liking _me. I cocked my head in confusion.

"Why would he be upset about liking me?"

Knuckles gave me a funny look, but it was Amy who helped me with the explanation.

"No sweetie, he 'likes' you!"

She used air quotes around 'likes' and I finally understood. My eyes widened and I could feel myself blushing.

"Oh."

Shadow cleared his throat, causing us all to jump.

"If anyone's interested, I've found out some more information about Blossom."

I left the ice with Silver and pushed through the others to get a good look at the screen. It was a website all about The Elementals, and there was an entire page dedicated to _me! _

_Name: Blossom the Cat_

_Age: 16_

_Date of Birth: 29__th__ August _

The rest of the information was pointless, but I got all I needed to know. It was going to be my _birthday _in just 2 weeks, and then I would be 17 and able to get my own house and car! I was so excited, and everyone else was reading the rest of the info, but I really couldn't care less about how many missions I'd done, or anything like that.

"So, I think we now know more than enough about our new friend, and she should maybe go to her temporary home and start unpacking her new clothes."

Rouge steered me out the door and Cream came out to join me. We made slow progress down the street as we were weighed down with heavy bags, but it gave us an opportunity to talk.

"So Cream, how old are you anyway?"

I wanted to know more about my temporary hostess, and Cream obviously wanted to know more about me.

"I'm 14, 15 on the 9th September!"

I grinned and flicked my hair out of my eyes.

"So Cream, what do you want for your birthday?"

She seemed to think for a moment about that before answering.

"Well, I would really love to get my ears pierced, and then ear rings would make a good present."

I nodded but my mind was elsewhere. I was too busy daydreaming about other things to listen. I started when she called my name.

"Blossom?"

"Yeah? What?"

She gave me a funny look.

"What about you? What do you want for _your _birthday?"

Now it was my turn to think. I didn't really know what I liked anymore.

"Hmm, I already have my ears pierced, so ear rings, maybe some new clothes and shoes, you know. That sort of thing."

Cream smiled and we reached her house.

"Cool! I'll tell the others."

I smiled back and nodded, heading up the carpeted stairs to my bedroom.

Silver's P.O.V

Her birthday was in two weeks?! _I wonder what she would like for her birthday?_ Cream solved my problem. She texted Blaze after a conversation with Blossom about birthday gifts.

"She said that Blossom would like clothes, shoes, ear rings, etc. So that's the presents taken care of."

She put her phone in her pocket and I pulled her to the side.

"Look, I want to get her something special, so was there anything that she really liked at the shopping centre that day?"

Blaze thought for a minute, obviously wondering what Blossom had been looking at when they were shopping. Her eyes lit up and she raised her head.

"Well, we sneaked out of Rogue and into a jewellery shop next door, and she spent an awfully long time staring at a golden locket with an engraved flower, so I suspect that she would love that!"

I nodded, making a mental note of where to go and what she wanted. I planned on going to get the locket on Tuesday, but then Rouge changed my plans.

"What do you think about going to the beach on Tuesday? It's supposed to be _really _hot!"

I sighed but agreed, wondering what day I should get the locket for Blossom.

Blossom's P.O.V

I was thirsty, so I went downstairs to ask Vanilla if I could have a drink. She was standing at the counter preparing dinner when I entered the kitchen.

"Vanilla, can I please have a glass of water?"

Vanilla turned around in surprise but smiled and nodded, pointing to the cabinets. I pulled open the door and grabbed a glass, using my magic to fill it with ice cold water. I sat down at the table to drink it, and Vanilla talked to me as she made dinner.

"Blossom, dear, you're so polite!"

I was confused at her tone. She sounded, she sounded _shocked! _

"You see dear, I have seen a few interviews on TV of you and the other Elementals, and you were always so brash and always making the decisions! But then again, you _were _the leader."

She paused for a moment to turn on the oven.

"But now you're so timid and polite, and so willing to agree to what your friends want to do! It's like your entire personality has changed!"

I nearly choked on my drink, so I tipped the rest of it down the sink and went back to my room, burying my face in the pillows. _I used to be bold and brash and a leader! Now I'm polite and timid and a real team player! Ugh! _I threw the pillow across the room and rolled over so that I was staring at the ceiling. _I thought I knew who I was, but now I'm not so sure about who I am._


	6. Chapter 5: Beach Day!

Beach Day!

Blossom's P.O.V

_There was a little mushroom in front of me. It was bright pink with a little bow, and it looked so cute! Then it started beeping. I jumped back, hissing._

"_Shut up!" I growled and pounded it into the ground. It was still beeping. I stamped on it several times, and I just couldn't understand why it wouldn't stop beeping._

"Gah!"

I sat bolt upright in bed and thumped my alarm clock. It said 9am. Rouge said that she'd come to collect me at 10am. Finally, it stopped beeping and I sighed with relief. That's what had been beeping. I stretched and headed to the bathroom to get washed before breakfast. I went back to my room and pulled on my turquoise bikini and then a t-shirt and shorts. I put on a pair of leather sandals and went downstairs.

"Good morning Blossom!"

Cream was happily munching on some toast in her new swimsuit when I went into the kitchen. I smiled sleepily and sat down heavily beside her and Vanilla placed a plate of toast in front of me.

"Thanks Vanilla!"

I wolfed down my breakfast and went back upstairs. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and stuffed a towel, my phone and a purse into a bag. I looked at the clock again and grabbed my diamante studded sunglasses. I bolted downstairs and threw open the front door. Rouge was just coming round the corner, so I walked onto the pavement and called for Cream.

"Cream! Rouge's here!"

"Coming!"

The little rabbit barrelled outside and stood panting beside me. Rouge pulled up and we hopped into the back. Blaze was sitting in the front with Rouge and she turned around to grin at me.

"Looking forward to this?"

I grinned back and put on my sunglasses, leaning back in my seat. I plugged my earphones into my phone and put on some music. I bobbed my head to the beat until we arrived at the beach.

"Come on! We're the first ones here!"

Cream jumped out of the car and ran down the beach. She ditched her bag in the sand and spread out a rainbow striped towel. Rouge quickly joined her, and Blaze and I walked down together.

"You know, Silver really likes you."

She told me, putting on her own sunglasses. I looked at her sceptically and snorted.

"Yeah, right, and I'm a horse!"

Blaze smiled and shook her head knowingly.

"Trust me sis, I know him, and he's _never _acted like this before!"

I sighed and shrugged. _I still don't believe her. Why would Silver like me out of the rest of the girls? _

"Come on slowcoaches! Hurry up!"

At the sound of Rouge shouting we sped up and ran over to join them. I spread out my own blue and white striped towel and pulled off my top and shorts. I put my earphones back in again. I put on one of my favourite songs, Knee Deep. I closed my eyes in contentment and lounged back, enjoying the sun's warmth on my fur. I could feel vibrations on the sand, coming closer to me. I rolled off my towel and Amy landed with a thud on my towel.

"Oof!"

The breath was knocked out of her and I laughed as she sat up, shaking her head. Blaze laughed too, and Tikal came running over.

"Hey! Are the boys here yet?"

She looked around the beach to see. Rouge propped herself up on her elbows and shook her head, pushing her sunglasses up on the top of her head. Tikal shrugged and placed her own towel down next to Rouge, and Amy went over to sunbathe beside her. I lay back down on my own towel and crossed my arms behind my head, stretching out to my full length. I lay my fluffy tail out to the side and the tip twitched gently, disturbing the sand slightly.

Silver's P.O.V

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

I gripped the seat tightly, trying desperately to stay seated. Sonic was driving (a terrible idea) and Knuckles and I were gripping the seats for dear life.

"SONIC! SLOW DOWN!"

Knuckles roared at Sonic wh/o was currently going at 67mph.

"NO WAY! WE HAVE TO BEAT THE GIRLS THERE!"

He replied, turning around to look at Knuckles.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!"

Sonic whipped round to stare at the road, narrowly avoiding colliding with another car. _It will be a miracle if I make to the beach in one piece! _I thought grimly as we rounded a sharp turn, throwing me against the door.

Blossom's P.O.V

I laid my ears flat against my head at the sound of tyres screeching on the road. I took out my earphones and turned to look at the car that had just pulled up in front of the beach.

"Oh no, not again!"

I heard Rouge mutter, getting up. The car doors opened, and Silver, Knuckles and Sonic got out in their swimming shorts; Silver and Knuckles looking as if they were going to be sick. Sonic looked disappointed when he noticed us, and then concerned when he saw Rouge striding angrily over to him.

"SONIC! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO DRIVE _SLOWER?!"_

Sonic flinched and backed up, raising his hands defensively in front of his face. Silver came over and sat down next to me, barely missing my tail. I swept it closer to my body and tilted my head so I was looking at him.

"What happened?"

He shuddered and hugged his knees to his chest.

"S-Sonic was d-driving. F-f-fast!"

I presumed that Sonic was NOT a good driver and patted his head.

"Come on! Let's go swimming!"

Tails was levitating above the water with Cream splashing around below him. I jumped up, grabbed Silver's hand and dragged him down to the water with me. He pulled away just before I got in. I stopped quickly, the water lapping at my ankles. I frowned, beckoning him closer.

"No thanks. I don't want to get my hair wet!"

He protested, clutching his quills. I raised one eyebrow and held up a paw. He looked at it confusion, and then I drenched his entire head in water. I shrugged and giggled.

"Too late!"

He growled, shaking water from his eyes and then lunging towards me.

"Eep!"

I shrieked and dived into the deeper water, creating a little air bubble around my head so that I could breathe. Silver dived in after me, swimming closer. I shot off, manipulating the water to propel me forward. I didn't want to be unfair, so I gave Silver a little air bubble of his own and making the water shoot him past me.

"AAAHHH!"

He shot past me like a bullet, and I laughed before racing along beside him. We swam beside each other, communicating through our bubbles of oxygen.

"How do you do that?"

"I'm the water master, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot!"

I surfaced, the air bubble bursting with a small 'pop!' I scanned the surface of the water and saw several tiny dots that were the others, and then a small island with some palm trees behind us. I ducked under the water and motioned for Silver to follow.

"Come on!"

I dragged myself out of the sea, flopping down on my belly on the burning sand. Silver collapsed down next to me, gasping for breath.

"That was fun!"

I said cheerily. Silver glanced at me incredulously, evidently not agreeing.

"Hmph!"

I huffed and stalked off, determined to explore the whole island. There were about ten palm trees (I counted), most of them had coconuts hanging from them, and I jumped as one landed next to me, creating a miniature crater in the sand. I picked it up and skipped back to where Silver was _still _lying on the shoreline. I cracked the coconut against a sharp rock, causing him to sit up. The coconut broke in two, and I handed him one half, plonking down next to him.

"Mmm…coconut milk!"

I sipped the sweet milk gladly, licking my lips. Silver drank most of his quite quickly, leaving a line of coconut milk above his upper lip. I chuckled and licked my thumb, wiping it off. We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before I coughed and gulped down the rest of my coconut milk.

"We best be going back before they start worrying."

I got up and waded into the water, ducking under the water and blinking in my bubble of air. Silver joined me, blasting off ahead of me. I drifted along lazily, thinking. _It Blaze right? _I wondered. _Does Silver actually like me?_

Silver's P.O.V

I swam back to the others, surfacing next to Amy and scaring her. She screamed and Sonic came over (at the shoreline, obviously), glaring at me.

"Don't do that!"

Amy protested, flicking her wet quills from her face. Then she noticed Blossom appearing behind me.

"Where were you two anyway?"

Blossom smiled and tapped her nose, plunging below the water and grabbing Knuckles, dragging him under.

"What the-GLUMP!"

He couldn't say anymore because he was now underwater, swiftly joined by Tikal, Rouge and Shadow. Blossom seemed determined to force everyone under. Silver jumped under, an air bubble forming around his head like everyone else.

"Come on Sonic! Get in!"

By now everyone _except _Sonic was underwater, looking at each other in bewilderment.

"No way!"

Blossom was not giving up that easily, because she pouted and a mammoth wave washed over him, pulling him under to join us. His eyes grew wide with panic, but Blossom had mastered the water element and she had complete control over the water around him. He was NOT going to be able to get out until Blossom let him. She came over to join us, placing her paws on her hips.

"Now then, I think that we should have a few races!"

She grinned mischievously and shot off, leaving the rest of us to try and catch up. _Well, she's certainly persistent! _I thought as Sonic tried to swim up, but it was about as easy as trying to walk through a brick wall (so it was basically pointless) and he just kept going forward. I smiled to myself and swam forward, knowing that Blossom would probably propel us all forward _very _soon, and I may as well get a head start!

~Blossom The Cat: Hi! I just wanted to say that I don't own the song Knee Deep, and the only characters I own are Blossom, The Elementals and Blossom and Blaze's mother! Please keep reading and review!~


	7. Chapter 6: Man up Silver!

Man up Silver!

Silver's P.O.V

I plodded through the shopping centre slowly, thinking about the directions Blaze gave and the item. _Beside Rogue, a golden locket with an engraved flower…_

"I wonder if this is the place?"

I stopped in front of Something Special, the jewellery shop next to Rogue.

"Ugh, I can see why Blaze and Blossom left!"

It was a horrible shop full of black and neon clothes that hurt my eyes. I headed into the jewellery shop and started to browse the cabinets. A yellow cat came over.

"Do you need help with anything?"

I grimaced and nodded.

"It's…a gold locket with a flower?"

Her eyes lit up and she led me over to a glass case on the other side of the shop. She unlocked the door and brought out one of lockets. She held it up for me to see.

"Was it this one?"

It was beautiful, a shiny gold with an engraved lily.

"That's it!"

She smiled and locked the case again. I followed her over to the counter and she wrapped the locket gently in tissue paper.

"Who's the lucky girl? Your girlfriend?"

She asked as she bit off some sticky tape. I shook my head and handed over the money.

"No, she's just my friend."

The cat raised an eyebrow and looked at the case.

"Say, she wouldn't happen to be a blue cat, would she?"

I nodded cautiously. The cat smiled.

"She was in here just last week, staring at that locket so intently, I bet she'll love the gift!"

She nodded to the package in my hands.

"I hope appreciates what you bought! Good luck!"

I waved goodbye to the shop assistant and left the shop, checking my phone for the time. I groaned. Party planning at Tails' lab with Rouge and the others. Sheer torture.

Blaze's P.O.V

"When is Silver going to get here?"

Rouge complained just as Silver opened the door. He was carrying a small packet of tissue paper, and I hope he took my advice. _He must really care about Blossom to go and buy that locket especially for her! _

"Have I missed anything?"

Rouge shook her head warily and eyed the parcel suspiciously.

"Where were you?"

Silver just grinned and sat down beside Knuckles. Rouge shrugged and turned back to face the rest of us.

"Right, what should we do at Blossom's party?"

There was a minute of silence as we all pondered the question. Cream was the first to suggest something.

"We could start by giving her our gifts?"

Rouge nodded. _Hmm…what does Blossom like? _Unfortunately that was a hard question to answer because Blossom had forgotten everything about her past.

"We could have a disco! And then movies!"

Amy seemed eager about the party, and Rouge seemed to agree.

"Great! All sorted then! Now, Blossom's birthday is in three days. What have we all got her?"

Rouge swung her head to get a good look at us all. Tikal squirmed uncomfortably.

"Maybe we should find out on the day?"

It was obvious that Tikal hadn't managed to find anything for Blossom yet, but she didn't want to say.

"Yeah, great idea!"

I agreed quickly to save her any embarrassment. I glared at Silver until he joined in.

"I think it would be nice if we all found out with Blossom!"

Rouge glowered at the three of us and huffed.

"Fine. But I hope that you've all got her something nice!"

I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in my chair. I had bought Blossom a new phone, because the one she currently has is awful. I knew what Silver had gotten her (it was obvious because I told him what she liked) but I had no idea what the others got her. _Well, I'll just have to find out with Blossom in a few days!_

Silver's P.O.V

After Rouge finished discussing the party, Blaze pulled me to the side.

"Did you get the locket?"

I nodded and she sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Good. She'll love you for that!"

I reeled back in surprise and shook my head. Blaze smiled teasingly.

"She does like you, you know."

I looked at her sceptically and folded my arms. Blaze sighed and stroked her tail, smoothing the fur on the tip.

"I know my sister. She likes you and you like her, but neither of you will admit it!"

She stalked off, her tail swishing behind her as she walked. I sighed, running my hands through my quills. _Why does everyone keep saying that we like each other? _I thought to myself. _Because you do! _I growled and walked out of the lab, wandering in no particular direction. Blossom was walking back to Cream's, and she had her earphones in. Her furry tail flicked to the beat, and she was clutching her phone. I walked alongside her on the other side of the road, and she looked up.

"Hi Silver!"

She called, waving. I waved back and she turned her head back to her phone. I headed off into the park, sitting down on one of the benches. I rested my elbows on my knees and buried my face in my hands. _Don't let her get away! _My mind urged me. _But why should I go after her? She doesn't like me! _I argued back. _Come on Silver! Man up and ask her out! _My mind had won the battle. I got up and ran off, following the pavement down to Cream's house. Blossom was still walking, and she was about to turn into the driveway.

"Blossom! Wait up!"

Blossom turned her head and took out her earphones.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"


	8. Chapter 7: Blossom's Birthday

Blossom's Birthday

Blossom's P.O.V

"Happy birthday Blossom!"

I opened my eyes and saw Cream sitting beside my bed, holding a tray with breakfast on it.

"Aww, thanks Cream!"

I sat up, taking the tray from her. There was a cup of tea, a croissant, a small pat of butter and a slice of Vanilla's cheesecake. I sipped the tea and munched on the croissant, while Cream sat cross-legged and looked up at me.

"Is it true that Silver asked you out on a date?"

The little bunny asked curiously. I nearly choked on my food.

"And who *cough* told you *cough* this?"

"Blaze. Apparently, Silver texted her and then she texted everyone except Sonic and Knuckles."

I nodded grimly. I should have known that Blaze would find out sooner rather than later.

"What did you say?"

I swallowed my food and put the cup back on the tray, looking Cream in the eye.

"Promise not to tell?"

She agreed, eager to hear what I had to say.

*Flashback*

"_Blossom! Wait up!"_

_I looked over to see Silver running towards me. I took out my earphones and switched off my music._

"_Yeah? What's wrong?"_

_He stopped beside me, panting for breath. _

"_Would you *gasp* like to *gasp* go…"_

"_Relax Silver! Catch your breath first!"_

_I forced him to sit down on the ground until he stopped gasping enough to talk properly._

"_Would you like to go on a da-picnic! A picnic with me?"_

_He changed mid-word, but I think I know what he was going to say. I raised one eyebrow and grinned._

"_Were you going to say date?"_

_I asked him teasingly. Silver flushed and looked away, but nodded his head. I smiled brightly and stood up, brushing the dust of my clothes._

"_Sure! When and where?"_

_He looked surprised when I agreed, but answered quickly._

"_Um, how about that little island that we found? And maybe on Sunday?"_

_I nodded, helping him up. I smiled and pecked him on the cheek before heading down the drive and in through the front door._

*end of flashback*

"I told him yes."

Cream gasped and clapped a paw over her mouth. I polished off my breakfast, leaving the tray on the bedside cabinet and getting up. I went into the bathroom, had a shower and washed my hair. I went back into my bedroom and pulled on the clothes that Tikal had given me after Knuckles found me at the Master Emerald's shrine.

"Blossom! Rouge and Blaze are here!"

Cream called for me up the stairs and I scuttled downstairs, completely forgetting to comb my tail. Rouge and Blaze were waiting in the hall, and Rouge seemed to be struggling not to giggle.

"Happy birthday sis!"

Blaze gave me a hug and headed into the living room. Rouge smiled and gave me an air kiss before we all went into the living room.

*DING DONG!*

The doorbell rang just as I was about to sit down, so I went to answer it. Shadow and Amy were there, as was Sonic and Tails.

"Come on in!"

Again, Sonic seemed to be having difficulty not laughing, but when I looked down (my tail was behind me) I saw nothing unusual. I led them into the living room to join Blaze, Rouge and Cream, and I was about to close the door when I saw Knuckles and Tikal coming up the street.

"Hi guys!"

I called to them. Tikal gasped as she came over, and then whispered into my ear.

"What's up with your tail?"

I looked at my tail and finally realised why Rouge and Sonic were laughing. Because I forgot to comb out my tail, it had puffed up to twice its normal size, and it resembled a bottle brush. I hissed and ran upstairs, raking the comb through the fur to smooth it out.

"Why didn't they tell me?"

I stalked downstairs and glowered at everyone in the living room. A small raincloud appeared over everyone (except Silver and Tikal) and a light shower fell upon them.

"Hey! What did I do?"

Sonic protested, shaking his head to get rid of the water. I didn't answer and sat down next to Silver. Blaze raised an eyebrow and mouthed the word _love_. I shuffled in my seat slightly and mouthed back _shut up! _

"Are you ok?"

Silver muttered in my ear, causing me to jump. I nodded quickly and turned to the rest of my friends and put my paws between my knees.

"So, what am I to do first?"

"Presents!"

Cream clapped her paws and plucked a rectangular present from the pile, passing it to me. I rotated it, searching for a label. There was a red envelope attached.

"Who's this from?"

I tore open the envelope and there was a beautiful card with the words 'A very happy birthday to my favourite sister!' and there were two little cats hugging at the bottom.

"Thanks Blaze!"

I put the card to one side and gently shook the parcel to see if it rattled.

"Ooh! What's inside?"

I ripped through the paper eagerly and pulled out a new iPhone.

"Thanks Blaze! The one I have now is so rubbish!"

I pulled a magenta parcel with a hot pink envelope from the pile next.

"I wonder who this is from?"

I spluttered with laughter as I read the card. It said _From Shadow and Amy! _

"Oh Shadow! I can't believe you agreed to the pink wrapping paper!"

Shadow glared at his girlfriend.

"I didn't."

Amy pouted but said nothing. I tore the paper off and smiled. It was jeans and a white tank top, plus some pale blue heels.

"Thanks you guys!"

I put them on the ground beside my chair and reached for the next present. Cream silently handed me a neatly wrapped gift (obviously done by Vanilla) and I very carefully opened it (Vanilla loves reusing wrapping paper) and folded up the paper.

"Wow! Thanks so much Cream!"

It was a huge canvas, with an artist's palate, acrylic paints and a packet of paintbrushes. All that I would need to start my first painting!

"Thanks Vanilla!"

I called through into the kitchen where Vanilla was baking.

"No problem Blossom dear! Glad you like it!"

Vanilla called back. I examined the pile and pulled out a white one with a label from Rouge. It was small, and it sounded a bit like a liquid.

"Oh Rouge! This must have caught you a fortune!"

It was a bottle of _Rogue Chic _perfume, and a black ribbon was tied around the neck. Rouge shook her head, smiling.

"Nonsense hun! It was just perfect for you!"

I smiled and she gave the faintest nod to Silver. I raised one eyebrow and purred slightly, snatching another white present from the pile. Because it was in the same paper as the one from Rouge, I had a feeling it was from Knuckles.

"Knuckles? Is this from you?"

He nodded, leaning back in his seat. I pulled of the paper and removed the little card. Several pairs of gold ear studs were stuck through it.

"Thanks Knuckles!"

I put them on top of the ever growing pile of gifts and opened the next one from Tikal.

"I know you like Aztec clothes, so…"

She broke off when I shredded the paper and grasped the elegant Aztec dress. It was brown, and it was open at the sides from the waist to the hips, and it went down just beneath my knees. There was also a pair of dangling feather ear rings, an Aztec necklace and some bead bracelets.

"It's so perfect! It's a complete Aztec outfit!"

I carefully folded the dress up and lay it on the floor.

"Who's left?"

I looked around the room. Only Sonic, Tails and Silver were left. Tails nervously handed me a brown paper parcel. I unwrapped it and pulled out some wireless speakers for my iPhone.

"Thanks Tails!"

There was only one present left. It was wrapped in sapphire blue paper and was from Sonic.

"Great! I really needed new ones!"

I exclaimed as I pulled the light blue trainers from the paper. Now I turned to Silver, looking at him expectantly. He grinned mischievously and put one hand behind his back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your paws."

He commanded me. I shut my eyes tight and put my paws outstretched in front of me. I heard him tearing paper off something and I felt a cold, heavy weight settle in my palms.

"Open your eyes!"

I gasped when I saw what he had got me. It was the little gold locket that I had been looking at that day in the jewellery shop. I picked it up gently and stroked the smooth gold case.

"Oh Silver! How did you know that I liked this?"

I asked him, puzzled. He smirked and his gaze flashed to Blaze for a split second.

"A little birdie told me."

I smiled at Blaze and mouthed _thank you_ at her. She smiled back. Amy seemed glad that all the presents were open and know she seemed ready to progress to the next event.

"Now you have to come with us to Tails' lab for the next phase of the party!"

She got up and hopped out the door and went over to Rouge's car. Silver fastened the locket around my neck and I looked at Rouge quizzically.

"And whose car am I taking?"

She gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sonic's."

"NO WAY!"

I backed up, knowing exactly how bad Sonic was at driving. Rouge raised her hands defensively and backed away.

"Now, he's not _that _bad-WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

I splashed her face with water, causing her mascara to run. She growled at me and I ran out of the house and straight over to where Knuckles was getting in.

"Move over!"

He looked at me in surprise before scooting over to the side. I plonked down in the middle and poked my head through the gap in the seats where Tails and Sonic were sitting.

"Sonic, go _slowly _for once?"

I asked him. Sonic just grinned and revved the engine.

"I wish Silver would hurry up!"

Just then, Silver appeared from the house and got into the car. He sat down on my other side and gave me a funny look.

"Why is Rouge screeching and why has her mascara run?"

I gave him a look of pure innocence.

"I have no idea!"

He raised his eyebrows but said nothing, putting on the seatbelt and clutching the seat as if his life depended on it (which, because Sonic was driving, probably did) and Sonic began to drive off.

"RRRREEEEEOOOOWWWWW!"

I screeched as we drove. My claws punctured the fabric, anchoring me to my seat. Silver was gripping the seat firmly and Knuckles was roaring at Sonic to slow down. I grinned maliciously. _I know how to get him to slow down!_

"SONIC, IF YOU DON'T SLOW DOWN THEN SO HELP ME, I'LL TURN YOU INTO AN ICE SCULPTURE!"

I roared at the front, hissing and nearly tearing the seat as we rounded a corner. He wasn't slowing down very much. _Fine then. One Sonic the Hedgehog ice sculpture. _After a few more minutes of trying to survive, we arrived at Tails' lab.

"Here we are!"

Sonic said cheerfully, getting out of the car. I snarled and clambered over Silver to get out. I walked behind Sonic quietly, raising my paws.

"I warned you!"

Sonic turned around, confused, only to for me to hit him with two beams of ice, freezing everything but his head.

"HEY! NO FAIR!"

"I did warn you, but you never went any slower!"

I smirked and sauntered into the lab. I could hear Knuckles laughing even from inside.

"Whoa!"

The entire floor was made of colour changing squares, and there were coloured lights and gigantic speakers blasting out music. The other girls were already on the dance floor, and Tails was being the DJ over at the back between the speakers.

"Wow! You guys are the best!"

I screamed and l leapt onto the dance floor, joining in with Tikal and Cream. Knuckles was still laughing when he came in, lugging Sonic behind him.

"SONIC! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Blaze demanded, turning to hiss at me.

"He was driving much too fast, I warned him that if he didn't slow down I'd turn him into an ice sculpture, he didn't slow down so I turned him into an ice sculpture."

I explained nonchalantly, flicking my tail. Blaze gave me an incredulous look before she burst out laughing. She walked over to Sonic and used gentle flames to melt the ice.

"Blaze! I didn't know that you were pyrokinetic!"

I shrieked at my sister who then turned to look at me sheepishly.

"I just forgot about it."

I shook my head and walked over to Tails the DJ.

"Could I please make a request?"

I inquired politely. Tails gave me an odd look before nodding slowly. I pondered what I wanted to hear for just a moment.

"Play Applause please."

I went back to where the girls were dancing and joined in the general conversation. Rouge shrieked when she heard the song (it was one of her favourites) and she immediately started leaping about. This earned her a few funny looks (from the boys of course) and a few cheers from the girls.

"I love this song!"

Tikal jumped around as well and Amy grabbed Cream's paws and they bounced around in a circle until they fell over. I smiled and started clapping along to the beat.

"Alright, time for a new song!"

Shadow roared from the side, growing tired of the song. I pouted and glowered at Tails, who quickly consulted a list and chose a new song. Rouge seemed di sappointed when Tails changed the song, but Rouge is adaptable and swiftly changed her dancing. Wake Me Up brought everyone, including the boys, onto the dance floor.

"Glad you could join us!"

I grabbed Silver's hand and pulled him into the middle with the rest of the girls.

"What do I do?"

He hissed into my ear. I started bouncing up and down, gripping Silver's hands to force him to copy me.

"Just jump!"

He seemed unsure, but he gradually began to gain height and he was soon leaping around with the rest of us. He could almost match my height, but neither of us was a patch on Cream. Being a rabbit, she was an incredible jumper, and she was jumping several feet into the air.

"Best birthday ever!"

*three hours later*

"Whew! I'm exhausted!"

I plopped down on one of Vanilla's sofas after more than three hours of dancing at the lab. The others sat down along with me, and I turned to face Amy.

"What next? I hope it's nothing too energetic."

Cream went off into the kitchen, and Amy waited until she returned with Vanilla. They were each carrying two large bowls of popcorn, and Amy plucked out several DVDs from the TV cabinet.

"I thought that movies would be a good idea."

She passed me the selection so that I could choose which movie to watch. I wanted to make sure that whatever movie I chose was suitable for Cream, so I chose Coraline.

"Yay! I love that movie!"

Cream clapped her paws and hopped off to put the DVD into the player. The title sequence started, and I snuggled up next to my sister, munching on some popcorn. _What a day! _A sudden thought nearly caused me to jolt upright. _My date with Silver is TOMORROW!_

~Blossom The Cat: Hi again! Just wanted to say that I don't own Applause or Wake Me Up. I also don't own Coraline. Please keep reading and review! Next chapter is Blossom's date with Silver!~


	9. Chapter 8: First Date

First Date

Blossom's P.O.V

"Ack! Stop it! I SAID STOP IT!"

I screeched as Amy raked a brush through my hair. She stopped and pouted, plucking hairs from the brush.

"But Blossom! You have to look beautiful for your date!"

I snarled at her and stood up, causing Rouge to smudge my lip stick everywhere.

"Blossom hun! Look what you've done! Let me help!"

Rouge rifled through her handbag and pulled out a tissue.

"I don't want your help! Please, just let me be!"

I begged them. I was incredibly nervous about my date, and I really didn't want to make a bad impression. Rouge looked at me sympathetically and handed me a tissue.

"I'm sorry hun! If you want us to leave you in peace, then that's what we'll do. Come on Amy, let's go."

They finally left and I bolted for the bathroom. I gasped when I saw the make-up. Besides the smudged lip stick, I looked _awful! _I scraped it all off and went back into my bedroom.

"Oh great!"

Amy and Rouge had spent so long faffing around with my make-up that I only had half an hour left. I was already in my turquoise bikini, so I simply pulled on the clothes that Amy had given me yesterday for my birthday and pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I stuffed my towel into a bag along with a purse, my new phone and the wireless speakers.

"Now, to appease Rouge, I shall wear my new perfume!"

I sprayed a tiny amount of my _Rogue Chic _perfume on my neck and fastened Silver's locket. I sighed and applied the _tiniest _amount of lip gloss before stalking downstairs.

"There she is!"

Amy was still here, and she darted over to me, scrutinizing my appearance.

"Hmm…if we plaited the hair, and put on a little more make-up, not to mention losing that dreadful locket…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

I screamed at Amy, terrifying the poor hedgehog. She backed up, shielding her face with her hands. I snarled and a tiny bit of ice froze over her shoes, keeping her in one place while I ranted at her.

"THIS IS A BEAUTIFUL LOCKET, AND YOUR SO CALLED GORGEOUS MAKE-UP MADE ME LOOK LIKE A CLOWN! SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MY APPEARANCE!"

I left Amy clutching her ears and trying to pull her feet from the floor. Rouge got up as I entered, coming over to examine me herself.

"Not bad, not bad…ooh! Are you wearing your new perfume?"

She sniffed, taking in the scent of the perfume she bought me. I nodded carefully, wondering what she would say. I checked the clock and gasped.

"Oh my! I have to be at the beach in ten minutes!"

Rouge noticed my distress and herded me out the door.

"Come on! I'll take you there!"

I hopped into the pink Cadillac and Rouge drove off. A sudden thought hit me when we were halfway there.

"Rouge. Amy's still at the house."

"Oh. I'll collect her on my way back."

We finally arrived at the beach, and I checked my phone. Five minutes left. I breathed a sigh of relief and got out.

"Thanks Rouge! I'll text you when I get home!"

I waved goodbye as Rouge drove off, going to pick up Amy from Cream's. I kicked off my shoes and walked down to the shoreline barefoot, carrying my shoes with my free hand. I squinted into the distance, searching for any sign of Silver.

"Aha! There he is!"

I spotted him lying on the little island, down by the shoreline. I pulled off my clothes and stuffed them in my bag, jumping into the sea. Of course, a large air bubble surrounded me, keeping my bag and hair dry. I shot forward, reaching the island in a matter of seconds.

"Hi Silver!"

I surfaced quickly, using the water to shoot me upwards, allowing to me to land neatly beside him on the beach. He opened one eye and sat up, stretching.

"Hey Blossom. You ready to eat?"

I licked my lips in response and he led me through to a clearing surrounded by palm trees. A brown picnic basket was sitting in the sand.

"Aww, Silver! It's so wonderful!"

I skipped over ditching my bag beneath a palm tree. I pulled out my towel and spread it out next to the picnic basket. Silver sat down on his own towel, lying on his back. I yawned and crossed my legs out in front of me, leaning back on my arms.

"So, what are we having?"

Silver sat upright and pulled of the lid. I glanced inside, and purred in delight. There was salmon, tuna, bread, chocolate, cake, fruit and marshmallows! There were also plates and glasses, and a cake slice.

"Silver! I love it! These are all my favourite kinds of food!"

Silver grinned and pulled out the fish and bread, handing them to me. I squeaked and instantly started making the fish and bread into sandwiches. I devoured the first one swiftly (I hadn't eaten breakfast because I overslept) and made another.

"Glad you like them!"

Silver was munching on an apple slowly, the juice running down his chin. I purred and scoffed down two more sandwiches, lying back and rubbing my stomach.

"Mmm…I was starving! This is so delicious!"

I licked my lips for any remaining traces of fish, and sat up again. There was one slice of bread left and a morsel of tuna, so I ate them _much _slower.

"Ready for dessert?"

Silver smiled and handed me a large bar of chocolate. I broke it neatly in two and gave him half.

"Thanks Silver! This is just perfect!"

Silver flushed slightly and bit off some of the chocolate. I took a rest from eating and pulled out a couple of glasses and filled them up with ice cold water.

"Thanks Blossom."

I smiled shyly and swallowed a mouthful of chocolate (I really love chocolate) and checked my phone. Several angry messages from Amy. One from Sonic. I snorted and threw the phone back into the bag.

"Anything important?"

Silver looked at me, his fur smeared with chocolate. I giggled and shook my head.

"Nope. Nothing of any concern."

Silver's P.O.V

Blossom seemed to be struggling not to laugh. I cocked my head in confusion and licked my fur. Hmm…chocolaty…OH!

"I have loads of chocolate on my fur, don't I?"

Blossom nodded, laughing softly. I huffed and she gave me a curious look. She quickly sprayed me with water, drenching my fur.

"Hey! What was that for?"

She grinned and pointed to the sea. I got up and went to examine my reflection. All I could see was a soaking, frowning white hedgehog. No chocolate.

"Satisfied?"

Blossom was standing behind me, probably having followed me to make sure that I didn't run off.

"Thanks."

She smiled brightly and skipped off, leaving me standing to shake the water from my fur. I went back to the picnic, only to find that Blossom was lying half asleep on her towel.

"Blossom?"

"Hmm? Pass the chocolate please…"

She was talking in her sleep, dreaming about…chocolate? O…k…that's slightly bizarre. Suddenly she shot upright, her eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry!"

I shook my head and went to sit beside her. She sighed and picked up her chocolate, licking it slowly like an ice cream cone. I gave her an odd look and she abandoned it after about two minutes.

"I'm stuffed! Aren't you?"

Secretly I wasn't because all I had was some fruit, and she seemed to remember.

"Oh right. Here."

She broke off the chocolate the she had licked and handed me the rest. I took it gratefully, savouring the rich flavour as I ate it. Blossom looked like she was going to fall asleep again, so I wolfed down the rest of my chocolate and helped her up.

"Maybe we should take you home."

Blossom yawned and nodded, drowsily walking over to pick up her bag. She came over to join me and leapt into the water, creating a huge splash that dragged me in too.

"Sorry. I just…didn't sleep too well last night."

She lazily drifted through the sea, using the water to gently propel her forward. I sighed and nodded; I had been up most of the night myself, worrying.

Blossom's P.O.V

I hauled myself out of the water and flopped down on the beach, exhausted. I had been up almost all night freaking out about the date.

"Blossom? You ok?"

I could hear Silver's voice; I just couldn't be bothered to get up.

"Blossom? Come on!"

He tapped my arm lightly and I forced myself up, stumbling along the beach. I growled and forced the sea to come up and soak me, waking me up considerably.

"Brrr that's cold!"

I shook the droplets from my fur and hopped over to where Silver was walking. I took my bag from him and we headed back to Cream's house together.

"I'm really, _really _sorry about falling asleep! I was up half the night thinking about today!"

I apologised for the third time and Silver grinned.

"Nah, it's ok! I was awake most of last night as well. You just ate more."

I nodded gratefully and walked down the street, allowing my fur to dry naturally (big mistake), but making a mental note to brush it out well later.

"Here we are!"

Silver stopped in front of Cream's house, and I could see Cream peering out the window. I sighed and made shooing motions with my paws. Cream looked disappointed but left the window.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school!"

I groaned inwardly. First day at Station Square High School. Silver noticed and patted my head.

"You'll be fine! Trust me, there's always _one _person in the class who's nice!"

I gave him a sceptical look and sighed, smoothing the fur on my head where he had disturbed it.

"I suppose so. See you tomorrow!"

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran over to the door. I turned around and waved at him. He waved back and then disappeared around the corner. I sighed and opened the door, accidentally crushing Cream who was hiding behind the door.

"Oh sorry Cream! I didn't see you hiding there!"

Cream rubbed her head and turned to face me, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"So, how did it go?"

I simply tapped my nose and went up the stairs to my room. I opened my wardrobe and inspected my clothes. The main things in there were Aztec clothes. I decided to just wear the clothes Amy gave me so that I would look normal on my first day. _I hope someone I know besides Sonic is in a few of my classes. Or maybe a new friend?_


	10. Chapter 9: School

School

Blossom's P.O.V

"You'll be fine! Join us at lunch and we'll all talk then!"

Rouge patted my shoulder as I stood in front of Station Square High School on my first day. I took a deep breath and followed Rouge through the huge doors into the school.

"See you later!"

Rouge ran off, her heeled boots clacking against the polished floor. I growled and went over to my new locker. I put all of my books in there that I didn't need and checked the timetable taped to the door.

"Great. Maths."

I trudged off to my first class and pushed open the door. It was pure chaos. Students were throwing books, pencils, rubbers, you name it, they were throwing it at each other. I scuttled over to the back of the room and crouched down, trying to become invisible.

"SILENCE!"

A large zebra appeared in the doorway, shocking everyone into silence.

"SIT DOWN!"

Everyone went over to a desk, and I sat next to a snowy white wolf in a long yellow dress. It turned to me and smiled.

"Hi! My name is Snowyana, but everyone calls me Snowy. What's your name?"

I smiled back at her and twisted a stray lock of hair around my finger.

"I'm Blossom."

Snowyana gasped and looked at the opal in my forehead.

"Like, Blossom the Elemental?"

I put a finger to my lips and nodded. She grinned and looked up at the teacher. He opened a textbook and glowered at the students.

"My name is Mr Stripes. There are textbooks under your tables. Open up at page ten and start reading."

Snowyana sighed and pulled out a textbook, reading the page. I opened my own book and moaned.

"I hate algebra!"

Snowyana gave me a sympathetic look and picked up her pencil. I grumbled under my breath and started solving the equations, writing quickly in my jotter. Snowyana checked to see if the teacher was watching, and then turned to whisper in my ear.

"So, why are you here?"

"I really don't know. I was hit by a memory erasing beam and now I remember nothing about my past."

Snowyana looked shocked and then we both jumped as the teacher cleared his throat and looked at us.

"Care to share your conversation with the rest of the class?"

I shook my head, looking at Snowyana out of the corner of my eye. I immediately went back to my work, Snowyana trying not to laugh.

*55 minutes of torture later*

"Finally!"

I breathed a sigh of relief as the bell rang. Mr Stripes closed the book he was reading and stood up.

"I want you to do pages ten up to fourteen for homework."

Everyone groaned simultaneously and I stuffed my books into my bag.

"What do you have next?"

Snowyana followed me out the door and I checked my timetable.

"Uh…I think I have history of Mobius. What about you?"

Snowyana nodded and we both sprinted through the corridors to reach our room. I hit something hard and tripped, landing on my face.

"Watch where you're going kitty!"

I turned to see Shadow glaring at me. He looked a little surprised to see me on the floor. Snowyana was frozen with shock.

"I could say the same thing to you Shadow! Now help me up!"

He growled and hauled me unceremoniously to my feet. I dusted off my jeans and stalked off to where Snowyana was standing.

"Hurry or we'll be late!"

We both entered the classroom and flung ourselves down at our desk. The teacher didn't even look up from his computer screen. He started a monologue about how Mobius was formed, and I yawned and rested my chin on my paw.

"Hey, how do you know _Shadow?"_

Snowyana was looking at me incredulously. I smiled and twirled my pencil around between my fingers.

"Oh, you know, I've met him a lot in the past couple of weeks."

I shrugged nonchalantly and felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I made sure that the teacher wasn't looking at me before checking it beneath my desk. It was from Knuckles.

_Hey, I heard about the incident with Shadow in the hall! Can't believe he didn't kill you! –Knuckles_

I sighed and texted back:

_It was his fault! And he called me kitty! –Blossom_

Snowyana looked over at my screen.

"Who are you texting?"

She sounded curious, evidently trying to find out who else I knew.

"My friend, Knuckles."

"Like, Knuckles the echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald?"

I nodded and read the new message.

_Still. Where are you now?_

_History of Mobius. The teacher is excellent at monologues. _

Snowyana nudged my arm and I stuffed my phone back into my pocket, my head snapping up. The teacher had stopped mid-flow, and was looking at me. I started scrawling down the notes from the board, and she seemed satisfied. Another text came through.

_Lucky you! I'm stuck in maths. Meet any new friends?_

_Yes I did but please stop texting because the teacher is getting suspicious!_

_Alright see you at lunch KITTY!_

I switched my phone off and spent the remaining time of the lesson copying notes and getting help from Snowyana.

*at lunch*

Knuckles was sitting with Sonic, Tails, Blaze and Rouge when I came into the canteen with Snowyana. I growled and stalked over, oblivious to Snowyana's squeals of delight.

"Don't call me kitty!"

I snarled, sitting down next to Blaze. Snowyana was standing hesitantly at the door, wondering whether to come over or not. I beckoned for her to come over, glaring at Knuckles.

"Guys, this is my friend, Snowyana the wolf. Snowyana, I suspect that you already know my friends."

Snowyana nodded and trembled with excitement.

"Hi! And I told you to call me Snowy! Snowyana sounds so stupid!"

The white wolf protested, her eyes flickering from one creature to another.

"Look out Blossom! Here comes Shadow, and he does not look happy!"

Sonic laughed, pointing to the black hedgehog coming towards us. He was right, Shadow did not look impressed. I sighed and turned around, closing Snowy's jaw with one paw.

"What the hell Blossom?"

Shadow demanded, sitting down next to Tails. I raised my eyebrows and stood up.

"I believe that you knocked me over, called me kitty, and then forced you to be nice and help me up! Oh, Snowy you have already seen Shadow, Shadow keep your gob shut and this is my new friend Snowyana the wolf, and you can call her Snowy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some lunch!"

Leaving the others gaping at me in mute shock I stalked off to join the line of hungry students. When I got to the front, I examined the selection.

"What would you like to eat my dear?"

A plump orange mongoose stood behind the food, a large spoon in her hands.

"I think I'll have a couple of tuna sandwiches, some fruit salad, chips, chicken and a cookie please."

The mongoose looked surprised at how much food I chose, but she spooned it onto my tray and I went back to the table where Snowy and Amy were in the middle of a heated argument.

"No I don't think that I should go to obedience school because I am not a dog I am a WOLF and there is a big difference!"

"If you went to obedience school then maybe you would have some manners!"

The two of them were snapping away at each other until I sat between them.

"Amy, if you want manners then may I suggest that you get some yourself?"

Amy spluttered and Snowy was once again rendered speechless. Silver had been in the line a few creatures behind me, and he sat down next to Snowy.

"So Blossom, how was your day?"

I shrugged and swallowed my piece of pineapple (I really love pineapple) and faced him.

"Pretty good. I met Snowyana. Was knocked over by Shadow, but I suspect that Sonic texted you that. How was your day?"

"Oh you know, the usual. And Sonic did text me about what happened with Shadow."

Shadow grunted and glared at Sonic.

"Did you text _everybody _we know?"

Sonic shook his head and raised his hands defensively.

"No, don't be ridiculous! Only our little group."

Shadow huffed and leaned back in his chair. Blaze looked at me and then Silver curiously.

"Blossom, you never told us about the date yesterday!"

Snowy choked on the chip she stole from my plate and I looked at Silver pleadingly. He sighed and used his telekinesis to move the chip out of her throat.

"Well, it's really none of your business but if you must know it went just fine."

I handed Snowy a glass of water and polished off my tuna sandwich. I passed Snowy my plate of chips and pointed my plastic fork at Tails.

"Have you seen Cream?"

"Here I am!"

Cream came running over and I gave her my fruit. Silver gave me a worried look.

"Why are you giving everyone else your food?"

"Because I'm not hungry and I really want my cookie."

To prove my point, I ate the other sandwich and bit off a chunk of my cookie. Snowy was staring at everyone in turn, and I followed her gaze for a minute until I realised something.

"Where's Tikal?"

Knuckles looked up and scanned the canteen.

"I don't know."

He got up and went off to search for his best friend. I looked at my phone and groaned.

"Come on Snowy, we're going to be late for Biology!"

I got up and my new best friend and I ran off to our next class.

Snowyana's P.O.V

Final class of the day. At last. I waved goodbye to Blossom and went into my Art classroom.

"Hey Snowyana! What a coincidence!"

Tikal the echidna ran over to join me at my table.

"Hi Tikal! And please, call me Snowy."

Tikal sat down and ditched her bag beside the chair, looking up at the teacher.

"Now class, today we will be doing some line drawings!"

I whined and pulled out my pencil, opening my sketchbook.

Blossom's P.O.V

I was relieved when the last bell of the day rang and I jumped up from my seat, heading straight for the door and not turning back. I spotted Silver coming out of the Chemistry and and ran over to join him.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded, and we walked out of the doors. I saw Knuckles and Tikal heading off to Angel Island, and I wondered about going to visit them.

"Hey! Knuckles! Tikal! Wait up!"

The two echidnas turned around, surprised.

"What's up?"

I ran over to walk with them, flicking my hair from my face.

"Can I come over to Angel Island for a visit now?"

They nodded and I walked with them to the magic floating island where I started my new life.


	11. Chapter 10: The Ice Palace

The Ice Palace

Blossom's P.O.V

"No no no! That's the complete opposite of what we're trying to do!"

Tikal was patiently trying to explain my Maths homework, but because I didn't pay attention in class, it was hard to understand. Knuckles had his head in his hands and was beginning to get fed up.

"Look, Blossom, why don't you take a break? Maybe go on a walk?"

I nodded and growled as I wandered off through the dense jungles. After quite a while of walking, I stopped for a rest in a little clearing. I closed my eyes in frustration and stomped hard on the ground.

"Why can't I be smart like Tikal? Or strong like Knuckles? Or cool and calm like Rouge? Grrr…"

I threw up my hands in exasperation and let them drop onto my head. I stretched and let my arms fall to my sides, and then I opened my eyes.

"Oh my!"

Although I didn't realise it, my frustration had done something to my powers. By moving my hands around, I had created a huge ice palace around me, with an elegant domed roof.

"Hmm, if I added another floor and some windows and decorations…"

I made a large ice staircase and another floor to the palace. I created walls to make separate rooms and a large ice sculpture formed in the middle of the floor, with water trickling out of it.

"I love this! Time to work on the next floor!"

I was delighted with my powers. I ran up the stairs and crafted some more rooms, and then looked up at the roof. I didn't allow the walls to reach the roof, but rather grow up a few feet and then stop. I spiked the tip of the roof, and made the ice transparent in some places to make windows.

"I have to show Knuckles and Tikal!"

I created a small opening in the wall to make a door and scampered off to where I had left Knuckles and Tikal.

Knuckles' P.O.V

"I'm beginning to get worried about Blossom."

Tikal had finished her homework and was staring at the jungle where Blossom had vanished almost half an hour ago. Suddenly, Blossom came out, grinning in sheer excitement.

"Come on! I have something totally awesome to show you!"

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me and Tikal out and through the jungle. What I saw nearly rendered me speechless.

"Whoa! What the hell is THAT?"

A massive ice PALACE stood in front of us, with a spiky domed roof. There was a hole in the front, obviously to be used as a door. Blossom squeaked and skipped inside. Tikal and I followed warily, and the inside was very grand considering it was made entirely of ice.

"Do you like it? I may make a few tweaks here and there, but still!"

Blossom wandered over to the staircase and ran up it, one paw hovering above the edge. An elegant banister appeared, running along with Blossom.

"How the hell does she do that?"

Tikal was still shocked so her voice was no more than a whisper. I was pretty surprised myself. Blossom padded down the stairs and ran over to where we were standing.

"Let me give you the grand tour!"

She dragged us across the big open area and over to the staircase. I was hesitant to go up it for fear of breaking it. Blossom sensed my anxiety.

"Don't worry! It's perfectly safe."

I didn't really have an option because she went behind me and pushed me up the stairs (she was surprisingly strong for a teenage girl) until we reached the top. More walls, but it was the roof that caught my attention. Domed. Snowflakes. Big pointy top. Wow.

"I may need to get some furniture, but I think I could get used to living here!"

Blossom seemed ecstatic at her magnificent palace, and I had to admit, it _was _rather impressive (ok, it was too awesome for words) considering she made it inside half an hour.

Blossom's P.O.V

After showing my two echidna friends around, I called Rouge.

"**Blossom? What's up hun?"**

"Can you come over to Angel Island? I've got something to show you and the others!"

"**Sure thing! We'll be there in about ten minutes, ok?"**

"See you then!"

I hung up and scampered off to the edge of Angel Island and waited for Rouge and the others. Knuckles had to go back and guard the Master Emerald (Rouge is a master jewel thief) but Tikal stayed with me.

"Look! There they are!"

She pointed to a few cars coming towards us. I grinned and called Silver.

"Silver? Are you in Sonic's car?"

"**Yeah why?"**

"Hold on tight!"

"**Why do I have to-ARGH! NOOOOOOOO!"**

I made a massive ice ramp appear in front of Sonic's car, causing it to fly above the others and land with a thump on Angel Island.

"That's why."

I turned off my phone and went to see if Silver was still alive (there was no guarantees in Sonic's car). Fortunately, he was, and he took my advice and had grabbed hold of the seat so tight that he had to prise his fingers from it.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

Sonic did not look impressed because his car got a little bit dented in the landing. I smirked and flicked water in his face, heading off to find my palace.

"Where exactly are we going?"

I turned to look at Blaze and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Blaze, there is one rule for you. Absolutely, positively, NO fire!"

Blaze nodded warily and the nine of them followed me through the Angel Island jungle. I stopped in front of the tree that led into the clearing.

"Are you ready?"

They nodded and I stalked through the trees, turning around to face the shocked group.

"Ta-da!"

Only Shadow (no surprise there) looked impressed and shocked at the same time. Tails (being a scientist) immediately flew over to my palace and started examining it.

"How has it not started melting?"

I couldn't answer him very well. To be perfectly honest, I had no idea how my palace wasn't melting at all.

"I don't really know. Maybe it's because I made the ice?"

Tails shrugged and tapped the ice, trying to discover how it wasn't melting. I was getting bored with the others standing gaping at the palace, so I walked over to my door and stood in front of it.

"Now, for the grand tour! Come on inside!"

~Blossom The Cat: Forgot to leave a little note at the bottom of my last chapter. I own Snowyana (pronounced Snow-e-on-ah) and the teachers. Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter today and I hope you are looking forward to the rest of the story! Please keep reading and review!~


	12. Chapter 11: Snowyana's House

Snowyana's House

Blossom's P.O.V

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me so that I wouldn't be late for my first class of the day. My best friend Snowyana the wolf was sitting calmly on her phone when I entered the Biology lab.

"Hey Blossom! Can I get your number for my phone?"

"Sure thing Snowy! Hold on a minute."

I plonked down next to Snowy and pulled out my phone, checking for any new messages.

_Can you meet with me at lunch in the library? –Silver_

I smiled and texted him back.

_Totally. See you then! –Blossom xxx_

Snowy looked over at my phone and grinned at the message I sent.

"So sweet! Three kisses? I guess you guys are going well."

She cooed, one paw over her heart. I swatted her ear playfully. Silver and I had been on another date recently and she was constantly teasing me.

"Shut up! Besides, is there anyone _you _have a crush on?"

The white wolf flushed a deep red and looked away.

"N-no. I mean NO!"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at my new friend.

"Snowyana. I can tell that you like someone and I am determined to find out who he is if it kills me!"

Snowy flinched when I used her proper name. I only ever call her Snowyana if I really, _really _mean something. She whimpered and gave in at last.

"Alright! But you must keep this a secret!"

She took a deep breath and I leaned forward eagerly.

"He is another wolf, and he's called Sandy."

"HIM!"

"BLOSSOM!"

We both squealed, causing the rest of the class to stare at us. I glared and growled at them, and they turned and quickly went back to their own conversation. I knew Sandy, he was one of those popular jocks.

"Now, he _is _cute, and your mother would totally approve because he is a wolf."

Snowy's mother was ridiculously old fashioned: NO hybrids in her family. I hadn't met Mrs. Wolfe, but she sounded alright.

"I know, I know, but like Sandy would even glance in my direction!"

Snowy's voice was sad, and I knew she was crushing hard. I spotted him looking through the window, and I nudged Snowy, nodding my head to the window. Sandy cleared off pretty fast.

"Now Snowy, I am coming to your house and we will discuss a plan of action!"

Snowy looked at me in surprise, but she knew I was serious. She smiled gratefully and I sat down. Dr. Catamarin came in, looking sternly around the room.

"Now class, lifecycles! How long does a butterfly live for?"

Nobody raised their hand. No surprises there. Dr Catamarin sighed and started drawing diagrams on the board.

I yawned and rested my chin on my paw, trying to be interested.

"The cocoon can last for 3 months, but the actual butterfly only lives for a few days!"

I nodded and kept my eyes focused on the board, my mind wandering. I glanced at the clock and huffed. Just 50 minutes to go. Great.

Silver's P.O.V

I dumped my stuff behind one of the biggest, dustiest bookshelves to wait for Blossom. She took her time; I was waiting for nearly ten minutes before she turned up.

"Silver! I'm sorry I'm late but it was important!"

She dashed over to me and sat down, pulling out a lunch box. I rolled my eyes (Blossom's version of important was very different from my idea of important).

"What happened?"

"Well, in Art, someone stole Snowy's drawings, so I had to help her get them back to avoid detention."

I agreed with that version of important, and she put down her food to look at me.

"What's wrong Silver? You never eat in the library."

I sighed and my shoulders slumped forward.

"Well, someone has been stalking Rouge, and it's beginning to creep her out. We need help to find out who they are."

"I'll help. Do you have a notebook?"

I looked at Blossom curiously and nodded. I handed her my blue notebook and she pulled out a pencil. She looked up at me and grinned.

"Right…any information on the stalker? Height, clothes, build, anything?"

I thought for a minute and then replied.

"Well, they're about two inches taller than Rouge, they don't look very big, and they always wear a green hoodie and green trousers. The hood is always up."

Blossom nodded and jotted it all down in the book.

"Behaviour?"

"They just follow her from a distance. Her only sanctuary is the girls' bathroom. Wherever else she goes, they follow."

After one minute of rapid scrawling, Blossom raised her head to look at me.

"Sounds like a male. If it was female, they'd follow her into the bathroom. I'll go around with Rouge and Snowy, and we'll uncover the stalker!"

I nodded and sighed with relief. That guy was too creepy for his own good. I trusted Blossom, and her friend Snowy. If anyone can uncover the stalker, it's them!

Blossom's P.O.V

"Welcome to my house!"

I stood in front of Snowy's house later that afternoon. It was very plain, and a couple of her little brothers were playing in the front garden.

"Hi Snowy! Who's this?"

One of them came up to us and hugged Snowy's legs.

"Tyler, this is Blossom the Cat."

Tyler nodded and went off to play with his brother. I shook my head and chuckled, following Snowy into the house.

"Snowyana! Who is the young _cat?" _

Mrs Wolfe came out of the kitchen and glared at me. I stared back.

"Mrs Wolfe, I'm Snowyana's friend Blossom. Nice to meet you."

Mrs Wolfe huffed and I ran up the stairs after Snowy. We went into her white bedroom and I flopped down on her soft bed. Snowy sat down beside me.

"Right Snowy, plan Sand and Snow! How are we going to start this?"

I quite liked the idea of playing Cupid. Snowy seemed a little nervous, but fortunately I had picked up a few techniques. I pondered for a moment and then pulled out my phone. It was a near last resort to text this guy, but he knew Sandy better than I did.

_Hey Sonic. Do you know Sandy the wolf? –Blossom_

Snowy peeked at my phone but I shut off the messages and looked up at her.

"Well, I actually have something else to discuss with you. Stalker alert!"

Snowy gasped and I smirked, pulling out the notebook. I showed her the notes and she lay back on the bed. That was a good thing because Sonic had just replied.

_Yeah why? You got a crush on him? –Sonic_

_Not a chance! I need to get him and Snowy together! _

I was disgusted that he thought that I would dare cheat on Silver. I looked down at poor Snowy and flopped down beside her.

"Right, how are we going to spy on the stalker?"

Snowy looked up at me from the bed and sighed.

"Well, besides hanging out with Rouge more, we need to tail them to their locker and find out their personal habits and match them with one of the students."

I nodded at her ideas and felt my phone buzz in my pocket again.

_Yeah I see your point. He quite likes Snowy too. I guess you saw him spying on her this morning, huh?_

_Yes Sonic, yes I did. Can you get him to talk to me tomorrow morning? Thanks a bunch! _

"Blossom, will you please focus?"

My head snapped up and I looked at Snowy. She was looking a tad disgruntled, and I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Snowy! I love the idea of stalking the stalker!"

I high fived her and smiled to myself. Next up on the agenda: Getting Snowy and Sandy together! I know just how to do that…

~Blossom The Cat: Hello! Sorry about the slight delay for the update. Please review and I promise that the next update will be tomorrow or Monday! If you like Lost Memories, I have started a new fanfic called The Past and The Present. It's not Sonic though, it's Yu-Gi-Oh. Keep reading and the next chapter will be stalking the stalker!~


	13. Chapter 12: Stalking the Stalker

Stalking the Stalker

Blossom's P.O.V

Snowy and I walked into school together and met up with Rouge by her locker. She seemed edgy and looked relieved when we came over.

"There he is."

She whispered, pointing to a green clothed figure over at another locker. I mentally calculated the position of the locker and recorded it in my notebook. Snowy took a paperclip from her pencil case and we waited until the green guy closed the locker. I looked at a shadowy corner (no, not a corner with Shadow in it) and froze a small patch on the floor.

"See you later Rouge!"

Rouge waved and walked over to the corner, joining up with whoever was hiding there (again, not Shadow) and the stalker followed.

"Hurry Snowy!"

She unravelled the paperclip until we had a thin strip of wire and we bolted over to the locker. We were both wearing hoodies, so we put up the hoods and I took the paperclip from her. I inserted it into the keyhole. There was a satisfying click and it opened, allowing us to pull open the door and look inside.

"Hmm…books, and the name is…"

"HEY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Snowy and I jumped before running away and only hiding in a dark corner.

"Get caught?"

I screamed and turned to see Shadow (now we find Shadow in a corner) glaring at us with a smirk on his muzzle. I snarled and froze his nose, glowering at him.

"Almost. And stop smirking!"

I pulled off my hoodie and threw it at his head. Snowy copied me and we high-tailed it out of there while he was still fumbling with our hoodies.

"That was close!"

Snowy panted and smoothed her t-shirt. I nodded and hitched up my jeans, walking to our first class. I froze and tapped Snowy's arm. I pointed to the stalker and we watched where he was going.

"Hmm…he has maths. Write that down."

I passed Snowy the book and went to look in the window. I saw Knuckles sitting at his desk and immediately started texting him.

_Yo Knucklehead!_

He responded almost instantly.

_It that you Sonic?_

_No it's the Ice Queen!_

_Blossom! What do you want?_

_See the person in green?_

Knuckles watched the stalker and looked at the window. He looked startled to see me looking at him. He nodded.

_Yeah why?_

_Well my dear Knucklehead, that is Rouge's stalker. Me and Snowy are stalking him._

_Wait, you're stalking the stalker?_

_Yeah now can you try to figure out who he is?_

_Fine see you at lunch KITTY!_

_Go to hell Knucklehead._

I shut off my phone and ran over to Snowy. She was looking uncomfortable and she started walking as soon as I came over.

"Snowy! Wait for me!"

"Hurry Blossom! We're going to be late!"

I checked my phone and gasped at the time. If we didn't hurry, there was no way that we would make it to class on time. I grinned and bolted in front of Snowy.

"Snowy, grab my waist and hold on tight!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

The white wolf gripped my waist and I froze a long strip of the floor. I prepared to skate ahead.

"Ready?"

Snowy nodded and I ran forward, skating along the ice and freezing more. Snowy shrieked as we rounded the corners, but I kept us going. We arrived at our first class about a minute later, and I was breathless from having to drag Snowy along behind me.

"Phew! Made it."

We headed into the class and I was surprised to see Amy sitting with her head in her hands.

"Amy? Are you ok?"

Amy didn't respond so I tapped her forehead. She looked up at me sleepily and tried to focus her eyes.

"Wha?"

I sighed and patted her shoulder, going off to sit with Snowy at the back of the class.

Stalker's P.O.V

I could tell that the red echidna was watching me. After he checked his phone several times, he started staring at me. I knew he was friends with Rouge, and I suspected that he was working with the blue cat and her wolf friend.

"I hate maths."

I could hear the echidna grumbling behind me and I smirked. That cat and the wolf would pay for breaking into my locker. At least I stopped them before they found out my name. I had seen the cat and she had ice powers, so I didn't want to be on the receiving end of any ice beams. I would have to be more careful if I wanted to stay undetected when spying on Rouge…

Blossom's P.O.V

At lunchtime I joined up with Knuckles and the others. I growled at him and created a rain cloud above his head. He glared at me and covered his head with his hands.

"Do you have to do that?"

I nodded and the cloud started hailing, Knuckles yelping as the tiny particles of ice started hitting his head. I smirked and turned to Rouge.

"We opened the locker, but he caught us before we could find out his name."

Rouge sighed. I looked at Knuckles and stopped the hailstones.

"Hey Knuckles, did you notice anything about the stalker?"

Knuckles shook his head to get rid of the water and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, I did notice something. They're definitely not a hedgehog."

"How can you tell?"

Sonic was clearly confused by Knuckles' observation. Knuckles sighed and looked at Shadow.

"Can you give me Blossom's hoodie?"

Shadow nodded and Knuckles shoved it at Sonic.

"Put it on."

"No."

"Put. It. On. Now."

Sonic grumbled and pulled on my hoodie. I noted the way his quills poked up and gave the hood a weird shape. The stalker didn't have quills. It wasn't a male hedgehog. I scrawled that down and looked at Knuckles.

"Who else is in your maths class? Who sits there?"

Knuckles thought for a moment and the colour drained from his face.

"Oh no…"

"What? What is it Knuckles?"

I poised my pen above the paper and waited for his response.

"I know who the stalker is. And you're not going to like it!"

He pointed to Sonic and Sonic's eyes widened.

"No. Anyone but them…"

~Blossom The Cat: Can anyone guess who the stalker is? Anyone? No? Shame. You'll find out next chapter as we unveil the stalker! Please keep reading and will somebody please review? Pretty please? Anyway, bye bye for now!~


	14. Chapter 13: The Stalker Unmasked

The Stalker Unmasked

Blossom's P.O.V

I leaned against my locker and waited for Rouge's former stalker to come to their locker. Shadow, Cream, Amy and Knuckles were ready is she ran, and they were positioned in the shadowy corners (the first shadowy corner is where Shadow is hiding).

"Here she comes!"

Snowy scampered off and vanished around Knuckles' corner. The stalker opened her locker and I moved slowly towards her, nodding to Cream.

"Hello. Looking for someone?"

The stalker turned and I punched her in the face. She stumbled and clutched her nose, running towards the perfect corner. Shadow's corner. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face me. I advanced forward slowly and stopped in front of her.

"You tried so hard to stay hidden, didn't you?"

I toyed with her hood.

"Too bad you failed, chipmunk girl!"

I flicked the hood back to reveal Sally the Chipmunk, Sonic's ex-girlfriend. She glared at me and her nose was bleeding from when I punched her.

"Rot in hell Blossom!"

I raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"That's not very nice Sally! Now, be a good chipmunk and tell me who you were working for."

Everyone gasped and Sally lowered her eyes.

"Now Sally, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can tell me who you're working for, or I can make you tell me who you're working for!"

Sally still didn't look up. Shadow gripped her arm and began to twist it back. Sally let out a yelp of pain.

"Alright! I'll tell you! But let me go!"

Shadow released her arm and she rubbed it, glaring at him.

"Look, I didn't want to spy on Rouge, ok? I was forced to. Espio said it was important."

Espio! That sneaky chameleon!

"Why didn't Espio stalk Rouge himself?"

Sally shrugged and wiped her nose.

"Said it was important that he didn't get discovered. He's working for the boss. You want to find out who is behind the whole operation, go ask Espio!"

I nodded and Shadow let go of Sally's other arm. I turned to face Amy's corner. She knew all the gossip.

"Do you know where Espio is?"

Amy came out from the corner and shook her head.

"He hasn't been in school for a couple of days. Said he was going to report to the boss."

Sally was still standing there, hesitating. I looked at her sceptically but it was the best explanation we were going to get.

"Thanks Sally. You can get lost now."

Sally quickly walked away, looking over her shoulder to make sure that she wasn't being followed. I sighed and held my head in my hands.

"Well, our lead is on a guy who isn't even here, so that sucks!"

I was beginning to get disheartened. But who was Espio's boss?

"Espio might not be back for a couple of days, so we may as well get on with life as normal until he comes back."

Cream had come out from the corner and I nodded, combing my hair with my fingers.

"Good idea. Now, I have two wolves to get together!"

And with that, I went off to find Sandy and get him to ask Snowy on a date.

Normal P.O.V

A purple chameleon walked into the large metal ship and looked around. He walked into a room where a figure shrouded in shadows sat in a leather chair.

"Ah, Espio, you have returned!"

The chameleon flinched as the figure spoke, cowering on the floor.

"What information have you brought regarding that miserable bat?"

"Blossom cares deeply for her. Sally was nearly discovered and Blossom and her friend Snowyana the wolf went around with her to keep Sally at bay. Should be easy to lure Blossom here if you catch the bat."

The figure nodded and clasped his hands together.

"Very well Espio. You may leave now."

The chameleon scuttled away and the figure swivelled in the chair and faced three metal cages.

"You hear that puny Elementals? Your lost member is coming to save you!"

A violet bat shook the bars of her cage.

"No! Blossom won't let a friend be captured!"

The figure just laughed and the bat shrank back. She had no idea how wrong she was.

Blossom's P.O.V

I found Sandy laughing with Sonic near the changing rooms. They stopped laughing when I came over. I crossed my arms and raised one eyebrow.

"Something funny boys?"

They shook their heads. I glowered at them and growled.

"Sandy, I hear that you like Snowyana!"

Sandy nodded and glared at Sonic.

"You know, she likes you too! I hear she likes popcorn and movies?"

I hinted subtly (subtly, yeah right!) and Sandy hesitated. I smiled and began to walk off.

"Oh, and you should so ask her to see that new movie. I bet she'd love it!"

I smirked over my shoulder and stalked off to the Biology lab where Snowy was waiting.

"Hey Snowy! I hope you like movies."

Snowy looked at me, puzzled. Her eyes lit up and her jaw dropped.

"No way…"

I grinned and nodded excitedly.

"You got a date with Sandy!"

Snowy squealed and hugged me. I squeaked as she was hugging me so hard it felt like I was being strangled by a boa constrictor. Snowy finally broke away and I gasped for air.

"Also *gasp* the stalker was Sally *gasp* and she's working for *gasp* Espio who might not *gasp* be in school for a couple of days *gasp* and when he does we need to *gasp* question him."

Snowy nodded and I looked up as the teacher came into the lab. I sighed and doodled idly on my file while they droned on and on and on.

~Blossom The Cat: One more update today! Lost Memories is starting to draw to a close. *Sheds a tear* But have no fear! A sequel will be published once this is finished! Hope you want to read about Blossom finding her comrades, regaining her memories and the tragedy that will follow! Keep reading and would somebody please review? Bye bye for now!~


	15. Chapter 14: Information

Information

Blossom's P.O.V

It had been almost a week since we discovered that Sally was stalking Rouge for Espio. I was getting impatient, but Snowy was getting along fine. She'd already had two dates with Sandy, and she couldn't wait for her next one on Saturday.

"Come on Blossom! Stop fussing and chill out!"

I grumbled under my breath. Snowy didn't get it. Espio might have information about The Elementals or my past. Snowy sighed dreamily and doodled hearts on her folder.

"So, how are you and Silver doing?"

"Pretty good, actually. Another successful date on Sunday on Paradise Island."

"Huh? Where's Paradise Island?"

I had forgotten to tell Snowy about the island that I discovered with Silver when we went to the beach with the gang back in August.

"Oh, we all went to the beach in August and Silver and I found a special island. Nobody else knew about it. Oh, and we also had our first date there!"

"Aww! So sweet!"

I sighed and nodded, purring quietly as I stroked the locket he gave me for my birthday. It was my most prized possession, and I wore it all the time. Cream came running in and stood panting by my desk.

"Blossom! Espio *gasp* is here and *gasp* he's at his locker now *gasp*!"

I jumped up and pulled Snowy with me to the lockers where Espio was waiting. He was blissfully unaware that we were waiting for him to finish up so that we could bring him back to Tails' lab for questioning.

"Hey, Tails?"

"**This better be important Blossom!"**

"Espio is here."

"…"

"Tails? We need to take him to your lab so we can question him."

"…**Sure…I'll go get the lab ready now…"**

"Tails? Are you ok?"

"**Mmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine! Just a little tired, that's all!"**

I shook my head and hung up the phone, going over to stand beside Espio so that I could punch his face when he was finished. What can I say, I love punching people (must be my Elemental roots)!

"Yo, Espio!"

Espio turned around and I punched him square in the nose, probably breaking it and knocking him unconscious. I grinned at Snowy and we dragged him out the doors and hid him behind Rouge's car. I called her mobile to let her know that we were ready to go.

"**What's up Blossom, hun?"**

"We got Espio and we're behind your car. Come drive us to Tails'?"

"**Sure! Be there in about…five minutes? That ok?"**

I checked Espio's reactions to see if he would wake up.

"Yeah, Espio is out cold."

"**See you soon!"**

She hung up and I put my phone in my pocket, waiting for Rouge to arrive and ready to punch Espio again if he woke up.

Rouge's P.O.V

I drove Blossom and her friend Snowy back to Tails' lab along with an unconscious Espio. I was dying to find out what he had to say, just in case it was Eggman behind the whole plot.

"Almost there! I can't wait to hear what he has to say for himself!"

Snowy was so giddy it was unreal, but she shared my point of view on the purple chameleon. Blossom was quiet for the whole ride; she was likely nervous about talking in case she discovered how to regain her memories again.

"Come on! Let's bring him in before he wakes up!"

I helped Blossom carry Espio into the lab and shackle him to a chair that Tails had so conveniently gotten ready for his arrival. Now all we had to do was wait for him to wake up. Judging by how hard Blossom could punch, he would out for a while.

Blossom's P.O.V

I growled at Espio when he finally woke up (after half an hour! I mean, seriously?) and he looked around in utter confusion. He obviously didn't have a clue where he was. Perfect. Time to question the sneaky chameleon.

"Now Espio, let's be co-operative, shall we?"

Espio looked petrified when he saw me emerge from the shadows. He struggled against the shackles but they were too strong.

"Espio, we won't hurt you if you co-operate."

Espio gulped and I took a step nearer, freezing the ground below me.

"Alright! Eggman is holding The Elementals hostage and he planned on kidnapping Rouge to lure you into a trap! He's at a base not too far from Delta Woods! Please, don't hurt me!"

I smiled, revealing my feline fangs.

"Don't worry Espio. You can just stay here until we recover my friends and get out alive. Ta-ta for now!"

I waved and sauntered out of the room, leaving a bewildered Espio to struggle with the chair. Tails was waiting with the others outside and I walked over to them.

"Right, Eggman is behind this, and…"

They listened while I told them what Espio said. Tails was the first to speak after I finished.

"Right, we need a plan!"

I grinned and turned back towards the lab.

"I know just the person to help us make a plan of the base!"

~Blossom The Cat: Right, about 5 more chapters left until we're done. I will be so sad to leave this story behind! *sheds a tear* But at least I will write a sequel! Hope you all keep reading and will somebody please review? Bye!~


	16. Chapter 15: The Plan

The Plan

Blossom's P.O.V

We placed a blank sheet of paper in front of Espio and I handed him a pencil.

"Start drawing, chameleon boy!"

Espio growled and looked up and me. My opal glowed and I bared my teeth in a snarl. He quickly looked down and started sketching rapidly. I smirked and went over to talk with the whole group.

"Right, how are we going to do this?"

My gaze flickered over each of my friends, probing for an idea. As usual, it was Tails who came up with our plan.

"Well, it would probably be a good idea to try and regain your memories first so that you would remember your friends."

Tails suggested first. Shadow looked doubtful. He was obviously taking a different train of thought.

"But what if Eggman realises we're there and takes the opportunity to kill Blossom's friends?"

I felt my heart skip a beat. What if Eggman _did _choose to kill my friends? What would happen to me? Would I still remember them?

"What if we rescue Blossom's friends and then go to get her memories?"

Amy tried, considering the options. Personally, I know they were trying, but so far, their ideas _sucked! _Sonic shook his head and frowned.

"But what if Eggman destroys the machine whilst we're rescuing The Elementals?"

I shook my head and facepalmed.

"GUYS!"

They all turned to face me as I yelled at them.

"What if…"

I went over to where Espio was just finishing the layout of Eggman's base. I swiped the pencil away and pointed to the containment room.

"What if we split up!"

I snatched Espio's pencil and made five little dots near the containment room.

"Amy, Shadow, Sonic, Cream and Blaze, you guys go and free The Elementals!"

I wrote the names next to the dots and put the other four towards the room where the memory erasing beam was being contained (Epsio took a little tour of the base before he left).

"Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Snowyana, Rouge and I will go and regain my memories!"

I scrawled down our names and turned to face Espio.

"Espio, dear, are there any traps or security cameras we need to worry about?"

Espio nodded and reached for the pencil.

"There are security cameras here, here, here, here, here…"

He planted several dots around the base and I looked at them concerned.

"What if Shadow Chaos Controlled into the control room with Knuckles and shut off the cameras, before teleporting them both into the containment room?"

I nodded at Cream's suggestion and rubbed their dots out before re-drawing them in the main control room.

"Traps?"

Espio shook his head and then looked thoughtful.

"Well, if you're not careful, there is a tripwire around the memory beam. If Blossom freezes it, then it should be disabled, but try not to step on it. No guarantees that it won't go off."

I nodded and drew a thin line around the machine, labelling in 'Freeze' and turning to face the group.

"You guys know the plan?"

Everyone but Snowy nodded.

"Blossom, what if you don't want to be my friend when you get your memories back?"

The white wolf looked upset and tears glittered in her eyes. I hugged her tightly and held her at arm's length.

"Snowyana, no matter what I do, you will always be my best friend!"

Snowy smiled and we hugged again, and I turned to grin at the rest of the group.

"Now then, we go and raid the base at dawn!"

Everyone cheered and I smiled, unbelievably excited to finally be getting my memories back.

~Blossom The Cat: *sniffle* Only 4 chapters left! I think I'm going to cry! At least a sequel will emerge! Please bear with and this story may be finished by the end of the week. Please keep reading and review and bye-bye for now!~


	17. Chapter 16: The Raid

The Raid

Blossom's P.O.V

I took a deep breath and looked at Eggman's base. Dawn was just breaking, and I felt sick with nerves and excitement. I looked to Shadow and nodded. He grabbed Knuckles and teleported them away.

"Everyone know where they're going?"

Everybody nodded, Cream literally trembling with anticipation. I received a message from Shadow a few minutes later.

_Security camera disabled. Go, go, go!_

"Come on!" I vaulted over the fallen tree we were hiding behind and the others followed in hot pursuit. When we got to the door, I looked at them all.

"Now we fight for The Elementals, for my memories, and for freedom from Eggman!"

I know, a speech, but hey, I felt emotional, alright?

"We may just be teenagers, but we are as strong as any army! We will defeat Eggman and regain my memories and my friends! Let's go!"

When inside, we split into two groups; Sonic's group veering to the right, my group to the right. We ran through several dark corridors until we reached a fork in the corridors. Silver looked helplessly at each route and turned to face me.

"Which way do we take?"

In response, I called Espio (I got his number before I left).

"**Hey Blossom! What's up?"**

"Espio! We need your help!"

"**Right, where are you?"**

"We took the left corridors for about ten minutes, and now we've reached a fork. Do we go left or right?"

"**Hmm…take the right turn. Then keep going left until you reach a fork with three corridors, take the centre one and at the end is the room you're looking for. Is that all?"**

"Yeah, thank you Espio!"

I hung up and turned to the group.

"Take the right corridor. The go left until we reach a fork with three possible options, and we take the centre tunnel. That will lead us to the room with all my memories. We better hurry before Eggman suspects something is up!"

We all took the right turn and sped through the darkness; determined to reach that room A.S.A.P.

Blaze's P.O.V

Blossom took the others down the left corridor, and Sonic led our group down the right. We reached a fork pretty early on and I growled, cursing Espio for not telling us about the forks. Sonic glanced at each corridor and turned to face us.

"Right, why don't half of us go down this tunnel,"

He pointed to the right corridor.

"And the other take the left. Scream really loud if you find the right room."

I nodded and took Cream down the left corridor and Sonic and Amy went down the right one. Another fork presented itself after about five minutes. No scream from Amy (Sonic would be too embarrassed, you should hear him!) so they hadn't found the containment room.

"Should we go left again?"

Cream was anxious to get moving, and I don't blame her. This place gave me the creeps.

"Yeah, good idea. Oh! I'll text Blossom about the screaming so she doesn't panic!"

I swiftly pulled out my phone and texted Blossom.

_Hey Blossom, if you hear one of us screaming and there is no yell, don't panic! Sonic and the rest of us are communicating. –Blaze_

She replied fairly quickly for someone trying to recover her memories.

_Thanks sis! If there is a yell, I will freak out and come rescue you. If you hear one of us screaming, then you should definitely panic! –Blossom_

I slipped the phone back into my pocket and continued on with Cream. A steel door with a huge chain around it stood in front of us, and I grinned at Cream.

"I think we found our room!"

I took a deep breath and screeched so loud that poor Cream had to cover her floppy ears.

Amy's P.O.V

I heard Blaze scream and I knew that she and Cream had found the right room.

"Come on!"

Sonic swept me up in his arms and dashed off at the speed of sound (literally) and I wondered if this was how Blaze felt when they ran together.

"Almost back to where we started!"

He didn't seem tired at all, even though it was hot and stuffy in the corridors. When we reached out starting point, Blaze's screams were getting louder. He stopped at the twin fork and listened to see which way the screams were coming from.

"Left!"

I shrieked, covering my ears. He bolted down the left corridor until the screams were so loud that he began slowing down. We finally reached the two girls and Blaze stopped screaming.

"I think this is the containment room!"

Blaze's hands went up in flames and she burned off the chain. She kicked down the door and a blast of cold air hit us from within. It was a dark room with very little light. Blaze made a tiny ember in her palm to light the way. Knuckles and Shadow were nowhere to be seen, but a green echidna was leaning against the side of a large cage, and a violet bat was crouched down, leaning over a dark figure sprawled on the ground.

"Oh my God!"

Amy looked like she might faint.

"It's The Elementals!"

Blossom's P.O.V

We had finally reached the room where Eggman kept the machine that held my memories. Tails tapped a few numbers into the keypad and the door opened slowly. I trembled with anxiety as I looked in. Snowy clutched my hand; she was clearly petrified of what was going to happen. Silver grinned and stood back to let us pass.

"You ready for this?"

I nodded.

"Then it's time to restore your lost memories!"

~Blossom The Cat: Only 3 chapters left. The next ones will probably be shorter than the earlier ones, but please bear with! I will keep updating as soon as I can and the sequel should be up and started by the end of next week. Please keep reading and review! Bye!~


	18. Chapter 17: Lost Memories

Lost Memories

Blossom's P.O.V

I was shaking so violently when I walked through the door to regain my memories that Silver and Snowy had to help me walk. A rusty machine stood in the middle of the room, and I froze the tripwire around it so that Tails could get over to it and start working.

"Blossom? Are you ok?"

I was still shaking, and it was now up to the point that I had to sit down because my legs would no longer support me. Silver realised what a stupid question he had asked and crouched down to put an arm around my shoulder.

"S-Silver, w-what if I d-don't want t-to be around y-you guys a-anymore? W-what if I don't w-want to b-be your g-g-girlfriend?"

I was terrified, but Silver knew how to help. He pulled me into a kiss and when he broke off he looked into my eyes.

"Blossom, you will be the same Blossom that you are now! The only difference will be that you have gotten your lost memories back!"

I nodded and burrowed into his chest, waiting for Tails to finish reversing the effects of the machine. After another half hour, and Tails was finally finished. He looked over at me and Silver got up, backing away.

"Are you ready for this Blossom?"

I took a deep breath and tried to steady my nerves.

"Yes. Just do it."

Tails focused the beam and it hit my chest, knocking me out. Flashbacks flooded my mind as I lay unconscious on the floor, but two main ones dominated the others...

*Flashbacks*

_I was running through a lab with a violet bat by my side._

"_Hurry Blossom! We have to find Gaia and Wisp before the time runs out!"_

_I froze the ground and we skated along expertly until we reached a locked door. I froze the lock and kicked it off, the bat using air to blast the door off its hinges._

"_Great work Skye! Let's hurry!"_

_I praised my friend and we ran in, seeing nothing but two dummies tied up._

"_Great work Blossom and Skye! You have passed the examination and are ready to explore the world as Elementals!"_

_I screamed and hugged Skye, ecstatic that we were finally going to be true Elementals!_

_(Several years later)_

_I was firing ice beams from my paws, fighting against one of Eggman's robots. The raid had gone horribly wrong. We were only supposed to be scouting, but we got caught and now we had to fight our way out._

"_Blossom! Hurry!"_

_My best friend Skye called to me from behind a wrecked robot. I vaulted over another destroyed robot and joined Wisp, Skye and Gaia. _

"_Blossom *cough* what are we going to *cough* do? This isn't what was supposed to happen!"_

_I looked at my friends._

"_I know that we were supposed to *cough* come in undetected, but right now we have to focus on *cough* getting to the control room and turn on the vents!"_

_I pointed to the main control room._

"_Wisp, Skye, can you two hold off the robots? Gaia is too exhausted to fight and I have to *cough* turn on the vents to clear up this smoke."_

_Gaia shook his head, but he was leaning on the robot to stay upright._

"_Let me fight Blossom! I'm *cough* fine!"_

_I shook my head, knowing what would happen if he tried fighting._

"_No Gaia, I'm not letting you fight when you're this tired; the effort would kill you!"_

_I turned to face the others and we chanted the Elementals oath. Our opals glow when we recite the oath._

"_Fire."_

"_Water."_

"_*cough* earth."_

"_Air."_

"_We are the elements, and we are free!"_

_I waved and set off to reach the control room. I had just crossed the first gap between the first balconies, when I heard Skye screaming._

"_WISP! NO!"_

_I knew instantly that my boyfriend was dying. Tears stung my eyes as I yelled at Eggman (wherever he was)._

"_YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS EGGMAN!"_

_I ran and prepared to leap the next gap._

"_OH, BUT I ALREADY HAVE!"_

_I leaped over the railings, and that was when everything went wrong._

"_SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR FRIENDS BLOSSOM!"_

_A beam hit me square in the chest and I was knocked off course, tumbling through the air towards the ground below. I just had time to scream before I blacked out._

"_GAIA! SKYE!"_

_I felt myself drifting off, and the next time I woke up I saw a red echidna looking down at me, his violet eyes full of concern._

*end of flashbacks*

I woke up to Silver gently shaking my shoulders. When I opened my eyes, they gasped. I knew that they were full of hope, and I felt invincible. I reached up and kissed a frightened Silver. I broke away and winked at the others.

"I'm back!"

~Blossom The Cat: 2 chapters left. There will be a warning at the start of next chapter, so please read that. Keep reading and please review, and this should be finished maybe tomorrow! Then, I will start the sequel. Bye!~


	19. Chapter 18: Loss

Loss

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DEATH. IF YOU LOVE SNOWYANA THE WOLF, THEN DON'T READ ON.

Blossom's P.O.V

After regaining my memories, we set off to help rescue my comrades. Remembering my past, I knew that Eggman was sneaky.

"Eggman probably knows that we're here, so we should take extra care from this point on!"

Everyone nodded and we set off through the corridors until we reached the entrance area. We took off to the right and then we stopped. Another fork and we were confused as to which way to take. I was about to ask Silver, when a scream answered my question.

"NO! PLEASE HELP!"

"To the left!"

I yelled as we ran, a feeling of sheer terror settling in my stomach. I knew that scream. It was Amy.

"AMY!"

I ran and skidded to a stop in the containment room. I saw Amy cowering in fear, a thorny green tendril reaching out to grab her. A scrawny green echidna was controlling it, guarding a violet bat. My voice was commanding as I roared at him.

"Gaia! Leave my friend alone!"

Gaia turned to look at me and the tendril retracted. He ran over and embraced me in a tight hug, which I returned.

"Blossom! It's been so long! Why didn't you find us sooner?"

Tears dripped from Gaia's eyes.

"It's…kind of a long story! Short version: Eggman hit me with a beam and I lost my memories, I've been living around my new friends and just recently started dating the silver hedgehog and regained my memories."

Gaia nodded and ran over to the bat.

"Skye! Blossom's back!"

Skye, my best friend, had heard everything, and she ran over, but didn't hug me. Tears glistened in her eyes as she looked at me.

"Blossom? Is that really you?"

I smiled sadly and nodded, turning to show her the white fur on my head. She gasped and dragged me over to see the hedgehog in the cage.

"Wisp! What happened?"

Wisp, my old boyfriend, was skinnier than the others, and he was struggling to breathe. I knew that he was truly dying now, and these would be the last moments we had together.

"Blossom…my love…"

I shook my head and stroked his cheek.

"No Wisp. Not your love anymore."

I looked at Silver, and Wisp understood.

"That's good…you won't grieve over me so much…"

I nodded and hugged his bony frame, stroking his quills. The peace and tranquillity was soon shattered by Eggman.

"Ha! Blossom, you have returned with the pathetic enemies of mine!"

He was using a remote-controlled robot, and it was clutching Shadow and Knuckles in either hand.

"Now, time to say goodbye to everyone you love!"

Blaze roared and Silver threw the robot across the room with his telekinesis, and Knuckles was freed from its grasp. He started punching the robot but had little luck in doing any damage. The robot swatted him away and the echidna went crashing into the others.

"Nobody messes with my sister!"

Blaze growled and blasted the robot with fire, and a timer started up.

"Twenty second until self-destruction."

I felt my heart skip a beat as I realised what was happening. Snowy realised it too because she ushered me out the door.

"Hurry!"

Snowyana's P.O.V

I ushered Blossom towards the doors and tears stung my eyes. I had to help the others.

"Go Blossom! I'll help Gaia and Skye!"

"No, Snowyana, I'll do it!"

I shook my head and ran off.

"I need to help Blossom! Silver! Take her to safety!"

Silver grabbed the struggling blue cat and hauled her through the door. I shoved Skye and Gaia towards the door and I picked up Wisp's body.

"Go! I'll get Wisp!"

Skye nodded gratefully and she ran off with Gaia the echidna. I felt hot tears stream down my face as I forced the door shut, trapping myself inside. Blossom peered through the window, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"SNOWYANA! GET OUT, QUICKLY!"

"NO BLOSSOM! THERE ISN'T ENOUGH TIME!"

"Five seconds till self destruction. Four, three…"

"I LOVE YOU BLOSSOM!"

"SNOWYANA! NO!"

"Two, one…"

The robot exploded and that is the last thing I remember before blackness…

Blossom's P.O.V

I watched as my best friend was engulfed by flames by the exploding robot and tears wouldn't stop flowing down my face.

"SNOWYANA! SNOWYANA! SNOWYANA!"

I sank down to my knees and I knew that two of my best friends-Wisp and Snowyana-were dead.

"Blossom, we have to go."

Silver tugged on my arm but I wouldn't leave.

"Blossom, please."

I wouldn't move. He used his telekinesis to lift me up and I floated the whole way out, staring at the last place I saw my best friend alive. When we were out in the forest, I watched the base as it vanished into the distance. _I'll never forget you Snowyana. Never._

~Blossom The Cat: *is too busy crying* one chapter left *bursts into floods of tears* keep reading, and review…~


	20. Epilogue: Remembering Snowyana

Remembering Snowyana

Blossom's P.O.V

I felt tears dripping down my face at Snowyana's funeral. She had been dead for three days; I hadn't stopped thinking about her since. The guy speaking made a monologue, but it didn't sound like Snowy. I missed her, and I wanted her back. I clutched a bunch of fresh snowdrops in my hands, ready to lay down on Snowy's grave.

"Blossom? Anything you want to say to Snowyana?"

I stepped forward and began to sing in her memory.

"_I'll always remember you._

_Each breath that I take, each moment awake,_

_I'll never forget you._

_The fun that we had,_

_The games that we played._

_The danger we faced,_

_Before you passed on._

_I'll always remember you,_

_Each moment awake, each breath that I take, _

_I'll always remember you…"_

My voice failed me at the end and I crouched by the earth, tears dripping onto it.

"Goodbye, Snowyana."

I laid my snowdrops down on the grave.

"I'll always remember you…"

~Blossom The Cat: This is it. This is the end of Lost Memories. There will be a sequel up soon so please read that. Bye for now, and I hope you will all miss poor Snowyana the wolf…~


End file.
